Shinjuku BandBlitz
by ApolloThirteen
Summary: In order to get the money needed to complete the second Ark and see their Digimon again, the Digimon Tamers decide to compete in Tokyo's Annual Battle of the Bands for the first-place cash prize.
1. Fade Away

**Author's Note**: Okay, first FanFic! The plot takes place three years after the D-Reaper's defeat. The Tamers are now in their second year of high school.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon and its characters, the band Tokyo Police Club, their album "Elephant Shell", and their song "In a Cave", are not my creation.

Dedicated to authoress Shattered Midnight Dreams, and her Saku/Syao Fanfic: "Butterflies". You inspired me to make childhood memories live again. :D.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: "Fade away"

* * *

_It's that dream again. _

_Takato Matsuki treks across grassy hills in the Digital World. The day is bright, and the breeze is cool. But Takato doesn't have time to appreciate the weather. Takato lets out another routine call "Guilmon!"..._

_No reply. He continues to walk, when he hears laughing in the distance behind him. He turns around to see a Digimon playing as it chases data-spheres tumbling down the hills. That's when Takato realises; it's Guilmon. Takato calls out "Guilmon", and starts running towards Guilmon as fast as he can. Unaware of Takato, the Digimon is taken by surprise when the sobbing boy eventually wraps his arm around him in a tight hug. _

"_Oh Guilmon" Takato cries with tears of joy "I've missed you so much! I told you I'd keep my promise". _

"_What do you mean?" Guilmon replies in a puzzled tone._

"_It's me Takato! Remember buddy? I was the one who created you. I was your tamer. I was... I was your friend". Takato's overwhelming joy leaves him struggling for words._

_Guilmon asks "Who is Takato? Who are you?"_

_Takato lets go of Guilmon and takes a step back, shocked by the idea that Guilmon has forgotten him. Guilmon begins sniffing Takato's hands trying to identify a familiar scent. _

_After a few seconds, Takato musters up the courage to ask "Guilmon, you don't remember me?"_

_Guilmon replies "I don't know who you are". _

_Takato feels a lurch in his stomach. The floor of the dream collapses, and he spirals down into the pitch black of his subconscious, as the words repeat over and over... "Who are you?"_

...

The sound of his alarm clock shook Takato out of the nightmare and back to reality. _"What a weird dream..." _Takato thought, shrugging it off. Takato got up from bed, and climbed downstairs for breakfast. Then Takato took a shower, got his books ready, and left for school.

...

After taking the transit, Takato met up with Henry in first period Math class.

"Hey Takato.", Henry greeted, as Takato took a seat beside him. "Hey Henry!" Takato replied.

"Last night, Dad and Yamaki were going over theories about the Ark," Henry said, "and I think they might be on the verge of something."

"That's great Henry! I sure hope it works out." Takato said, pleased by the good news.

"Me too. This may well be their third prototype." Henry noted.

"Three arks over three years. They've been working hard." Takato commented.

"Not hard enough yet." Henry remarked, with a hint of regret.

"Hey, I'm sure your Dad's putting all of his effort in to make this happen." Takato assured. "Tell him I said thanks for continuing to do what he can."

"I guess," Henry replied, "I'll give him your thanks. How about you Takato, how have you been holding up lately?"

"I've been doing okay," he answered, "I just had this bizarre dream last night."

"What was the dream about?" Henry asked.

And so Takato told Henry about the dream, where Takato was in the Digital World and found Guilmon, only to have Guilmon not remember who Takato was.

"Interesting, I had a weird dream last night as well." Henry said.

"What was it like?" Takato asked.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it" Henry replied shyly, with a friendly chuckle. A brief pause passed, and then Takato spoke.

"Henry," Takato inquired "do you think the Digimon could have forgotten about us?"

"I don't know." Henry answered, "A lot can happen in the Digital World over three years. I just hope they're doing okay."

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"You've seen how dangerous the Digital World can be sometimes." Henry commented.

Takato was silenced. He never thought about whether or not there even _was_ a Guilomon to return to still.

At that moment, the teacher walked into class, and set his books and down on his desk. The students quieted down, and opened their notebooks to prepare for more notes.

...

After-school, Takato walked home alone. Henry usually went straight home to read up about programming and computer science, hoping to help to his Dad with the Ark. Rika's grandmother fell-ill a few months ago, so she spent time after-school caring for her. Jeri's step-mom also fell ill, and so she helped her father more with the upkeep of the restaurant. Kenta and Kazu were usually at soccer practice. As Henry had put it once "everyone's starting to grow up".

"_It would be horrible if this is what growing up's like." _Takato thought.

Takato arrived home to his parents waiting for him in the dining room. But something was different. The entrance to the kitchen was covered with streamers, and balloons were tied to the chairs of the dining table. Colourful paper letters hung from the ceiling, which read...

"Happy Birthday!" Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki greeted their son.

Takato simply stood there in awe.

"You don't remember?" Takato's mom chirped, giving his son a hug.

"No, I totally forgot about it. Thanks mom and dad!" Takato replied, returning his mom's embrace. If it weren't for his parents' thoughtfulness, Takato would certainly feel a lot older than he was.

The family sat down and ate a delicious dinner, which Takato enjoyed. Afterwards, Mr. Matsuki pulled out a small box wrapped in yellow paper from a kitchen drawer to gave it to Takato. "Here's a little something for your sixteenth birthday", Mr. Matsuki said.

"_Growing up sure is fast." _Takato remarked in his mind while unwrapping the present.

At once Takato recognized it as an MP3 player. "All the other parents who come by here keep saying their kids want MP3 players," Ms. Matsuki explained, "so we figured you might want one as well."

The MP3 player had a white plastic backing, and nothing but a glass screen and a black plastic frame in the front. It must have been one of those touch-sensitive players Kenta and Kazu kept saying they wanted.

"We hope you like it", Mr. Matsuki said, "we even bought some CD's for you. We didn't know what you would like, so we bought a bit of everything. We even included some albums from when your mother and I were in our hey-days!" Mr and Mrs. Matsuki chuckled, as Mr. Matsuki revealed a bundle of albums tied with ribbon which hid in one of the cupboards. Takato was amused by the thought of his Mom and Dad browsing through the music store, singing their favourite songs off-key like they always did at family karaoke parties.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad, I'll make the best of it." Takato replied cheerfully. Takato took the CD's, embraced his parents one more time, and then went up to his room to start his homework.

...

Upstairs, Takato took a look at his brand new MP3 player, and the albums. This wasn't exactly what he dreamed of, what he wanted most was to see Guilmon again. Takato would give up millions of MP3 players for that opportunity. He rummaged through the CD's, and picked out an album. The album read "Elephant Shell", by the band "Tokyo Police Club".

"_I might as well give it a shot_." Takato resigned. And out of the thought of his parents' consideration, he optimistically inserted the CD into his laptop.

Minutes passed while working and Takato started to enjoy the album, drumming to the beats with his pencil in-between math problems. The album's sound was easy-going and nostalgic, while being energetic and care-free; one could even say Takato found a bit of himself in the music. However, one song started to stand out more or Takato. Beyond the riff and the catchy beat, it was the lyrics that struck something in Takato:

"_All my hair grows in... Wrinkles lead my skin... But still, don't fade! I'll be back again when the tide is in someday..."_

And so Takato thought to himself _"I don't know when the Ark will be finished Guilmon, but please don't fade. We'll see each other again soon." _

His parents were delighted to hear the music coming from Takato's room.

And Takato continued to hope.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, that's the first chapter so far. My goal so far is to keep the characters true to the series for the beginning chapters, before any real character development happens... Please review, I would appreciate constructive feedback!

**Next Chapter: **More on Henry, Janyu, and the Ark. :O


	2. Moments Of Escape

**Author's Note: ** *Phew*, that was a workout. Thank you so much to "Kamen Rider Hazaru" and "Porque Ella Estaba Enamorada" for reviewing my first chapter. I can't express how much those few words motivated to get this second chapter out. And to anyone who may be wondering, _this story will not be a Rikato_. I wanted the story to revolve around all three Tamers, but I could only pick two main characters. Sorry if the tags were misleading... D:

**Disclaimer: **The Digimon, all bands and songs mentioned, and Fender are not my original creation.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Moments of Escape"

* * *

_Daydreaming..._

_Henry Wong is returning home on the Ark with Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo, Suzie, Ai, and Mako. On board the Ark with them, are their Digimon. "ETA one minute to breach..." Henry notes. The Tamers and their Digimon chatter restlessly with excitement, while their friends and family congregate at the park in the middle of the night. _

_And after what seems like eternity, the Ark makes its entry point in Shinjuku Park. The doors of the Ark open, the parents cheer, and the Tamers reunite. _

_Janyu runs up to his son and Terriermon. "Congratulations son!" Janyu cries, "I'm so proud of you!" giving his son a hug. "Thanks Dad"__,__ Henry replies, returning his father's embrace. Henry turns to see the rest of the Tamers. This long-awaited reunion was made possible when Henry discovered a programming code within the Digital Firewall that, when re-written, would allow their Digimon to exist in the real world. _

"_It's finally over. You're home now Terriermon." Henry says, relieved by the sense of victory. _

_Terriermon does not respond._

"_Terriermon, are you okay?" Henry asks._

"_I feel... weird..." Terriermon gasps, as his physical structure begins to slowly dissipate like TV static. Henry then hears the outcries of the Tamers, as the rest of the Digimon slowly start to dissipate as well._

"_Dad, what's wrong with the Digimon?" Henry cries out urgently._

"_It must be the Firewall." Janyu replies in shock, "The Firewall must have sensed the Digimon have escaped the Digital World, and is attempting to pull them back. But the Digimon won't..."_

"_Won't what?" Henry asks._

"_They won't survive it." Janyu reveals sadly. "There must be an error in the stabilizing code." _

"_But I wrote that code myself!" Henry shouts out in disbelief._

_Terriermon lets out a cry of pain."Terriermon! It's going to be okay. You're going to be alright." Henry responds in tears._

_Then Terriermon dissolves from Henry's arms into data particles. _

_Henry lets out howls of anger and rage into the night._

...

"Henwy?" Suzie asked. Henry was just thinking about the dream he had last night, in the middle of reading a university textbook on experimental computer science.

"Are you okay Henwy?" Suzie asked. Suzie had gotten over her lisp a year ago, but she still preferred to say 'Henwy' because it teased him.

"I'm fine Suzie. I'm just trying to create a communication link to Terriermon." Henry responded. Suzie was always fascinated by her brother's work.

"That scary man is here again," Suzie said, "the one with the glasses. He's talking with Daddy in the living room."

Henry realized she was talking about Yamaki. "Really? Let's go check it out." Henry replied, and he took his sister by the hand to the living room. When they heard Janyu and Yamaki raising their voices, they decided to not intrude, but rather hide in the hallway.

...

"What do you mean 'they're not funding us anymore'?" Janyu said.

"The investors are tired of waiting, Janyu." Yamaki replied.

"What are they talking about?" Suzie whispered. Henry hushed his sister so he could hear them better.

"But we're so close! Just a few more months and the Ark could be finished!" Janyu shouted.

"And what about that software you promised Saito Enterprises?" Yamaki yelled back.

Janyu stood silently, in shock.

"How many companies have you swindled into business, promising them software for warplanes and submarines?" Yamaki accused, "Exactly how many? And when were you going to tell me about them?"

"I had to do whatever it took to finish the Ark." Janyu trembled, "I just want my son to be proud of me again."

Henry was astounded; his father's reputation was at risk, all because of him.

The two men paused to calm down. Then Janyu asked "So without Saito Enterprises, how much money do we need to finish this?"

"Lab rental fees, power costs, supplies... around ¥4,500,000." Yamaki noted.

"Well, I'm late on mortgage payments," Janyu commented. "I could work for smaller companies for a few years and get some money that way."

The word 'years' soured in Janyu's mind.

"Don't worry, an opportunity will present itself." Yamaki assured. "Try working on that program for Saito Enterprises. Maybe they'll still want to buy it when it's done." and Yamaki left the condo. He knew Janyu always preferred not to be weak in front of colleagues.

"Let's go." Henry whispered to Suzie. They both retreated to their bedrooms.

...

Henry went back to work in his room, switching between the university textbook and his computer. His father was probably in his office by now, working on the program Yamaki mentioned. Henry felt bad for his father. He felt the need to ease his burden.

And so he pushed himself to work faster through the textbook. _"Tomorrow I'll start on that Quantum Physics textbook," _Henry noted to himself, _"and then more on Programming Theory. I have to help him. I have to make it right." However,_ the increase in pressure made him make simple mistakes in his simulation work. After a few minutes he decided it would be logical to stop working until he could calm down, and continue with a clear head.

And so Henry opened his computer's media player to pick a song to help him relax. His music library was a mixture of techno and contemporary; basically creative music that inspired him to think outside the box, often instrumental, because lyrics made him emotional, and emotions got in the way of his work. Henry selected the song "Planisphere" by Justice, and then retreated to his bed.

...

An hour passed when Henry heard more music coming from somewhere else in the condo. Out of curiosity, Henry decided to trace the music's source. He was led to his father's office, where Janyu was listening to an 80's rock song, while playing a paint-chipped, beat up, black Fender electric bass.

"Hey son." Janyu said, slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing Dad?" Henry asked.

"I'm just trying to unwind a bit. I've been feeling stressed lately." Janyu replied. Henry never saw his father playing bass before.

Janyu was aware of that fact, so he explained, "Before I became a 'Monster Maker' in college, I was in a band with Shibumi and McCoy." Janyu chuckled at the memory of his college days.

"Then the Monster Makers and I watched a movie together: 'Tron'. We were fascinated by the concept of virtual dimensions, and digital life forms, to the point we were inspired tried to create the Digimon. This song just was part of the Tron Soundtrack. I'm listening to it to try to recreate those memories for inspiration." Janyu said, and handed Henry an album, pointing to the second track titling 'Only Solutions' by Journey. "Those days, answers came to me better." Janyu remarked. Henry was amazed by this glimpse into his father's past.

"I borrowed the amp from a co-worker today," Janyu pointed to a small black speaker hiding underneath his desk. "I didn't know it was bothering you. I'll turn the volume down."

"It's okay Dad." Henry happily replied, "I wasn't bothered by it."

"Oh, okay." Janyu remarked, "By the way, how's that communication link to Terriermon going for you?"

"It's a work in progress". Henry replied. "I just felt all of this stress because..." Henry paused. He couldn't tell his father he was eavesdropping. "...because I started to miss Terriermon again."

"Don't feel so bad, Henry." Janyu assured. "There are plenty of people working on this. Leave it to them. Leave it to me." Henry felt guilty again.

"Here, take this if it helps." Janyu unplugged his bass and handed it to Henry. "I'm sure your old cello classes will help." Janyu said. Henry was astonished by this gesture. "Well I'm going to go to the kitchen for some coffee. Have fun Henry." And Janyu got up.

"Hey wait." Henry stopped his dad before he could leave, "Dad?"

"Yes son?" Janyu replied.

"Takato says 'thank you' for working so hard," Henry hesitated. "And I... I'm also really grateful for your effort."

"Thanks, Henry." Janyu responded, feeling relieved. He waved his son goodbye and went to the kitchen.

...

Henry took the bass guitar to his room. He thought of playing it for a while, and then thought of how hard his father had been working. _"Just a few minutes, and then I'll be right back to work" _Henry noted to himself.

Henry shuffle-picked a song from his library, and then sat down on his bed with the bass. The media player had selected "New York" by U2. The song played, and Henry managed to keep a simple rhythm, thanks to his old cello classes. As time progressed, Henry felt calm. The beat, the vocals, and the gentle slides and sweeps he made across the bass neck had a diverting and remedying effect. The song went on:

"_In the stillness of the evening...when the sun has had its day... I thought I heard you whispering...come away now... to New York."_

For that moment indeed, Henry was taken away, escaping from the need he felt to lighten his father's burden.

Meanwhile in his office, Janyu decided to stop working on the aircraft software, and go back to reviewing variables from the Ark project.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's the second chapter. To whoever's reading this, I hope you'd take the time to send in a review. I mind how long the review is, just some general praise or concerns to let me know this storyline's of interest to someone out there... Well, take care for now :D.

**Next Chapter: **Things on Rika, and the Tamer's first performance. :P


	3. Being Heard

**Author's Notes: ** Wow. I've been rushing to get this chapter online because this is the first mention of the Tamers playing together. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, and all songs mentioned are not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 3: "Being Heard"

* * *

_Dreaming onward..._

_To Rika, it feels good to be hunting wild-ones again after three years. She and Renamon are running through Shinjuku Park at night, towards an opening Digital Field. They get to the center of the fog, where they find a fiendish-looking Digimon holding a chainsaw in one hand, and a hand-grenade in the other._

"_Giromon, vaccine type, ultimate level." the Digivice reads. "Okay Renamon, prepare to digivolve." Rika says. She knows Renamon can't do any damage in her rookie form._

_Regardless, Renamon leaps towards Giromon. _

"_Haha, want to play?" Giromon taunts, casting multiple grenades at Renamon. _

_Renamon evades their explosions easily, while gaining ground towards Giromon. Rika is still scared for Renamon's safety._

"_I don't want to mess up your fur coat, doll," Giromon cackles, "but you leave me no choice!" _

_Rika is horrified. "Look out Renamon!"_

_Renamon darts toward Giromon, while Giromon draws back his chainsaw, waiting for Renamon to come within range of a clean swing. But Renamon is lightning fast, and Giromon misses his chance to swing, remaining open to Renamon's kick._

_Giromon is knocked down, the chainsaw slipping out of his hands. Renamon retrieves his chainsaw. Giromon has no more weapons and ammo._

"_Oh please," Giromon tries to persuade, "show a little mercy to a poor guy like me?"_

"_Poor guys don't deserve to live." Renamon replies, and lodges the chainsaw in between Giromon's eyes. Giromon bursts into data._

"_That was amazing!" Rika says adoringly. "You didn't even need to Digivolve!"_

_Renamon turns to face her, "Yes, I didn't need you." Renamon replies coldly._

"_What?" Rika says, taken back by Renamon's words._

"_I'm different from when I left. I'm stronger now. I no longer need naive little girls like you to help me." Renamon replies, disgustedly._

_Renamon leaps away from Rika. _

_Rika is alone now._

...

Rika woke up in her room. Her clock read 12:04am. _"That same awful nightmare." _Rika noted to herself. Then Rika heard the floor creak outside her bedroom door, so she got up to investigate the cause of the noise.

Rika found her grandmother, Seiko, pacing about the house with her coat. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rika asked.

Seiko replied politely, "We've run out of milk again. I'm going out to get more, if I can just find my keys."

"Don't worry. I'll get some more tomorrow. You should sleep now." Rika replied.

"Oh thank you, you're too kind!" Seiko said, with a warm smile. Rika guided her to Seiko's room, where Rika took off her jacket and tucked her in. "Well, goodnight." Rika said.

"Thank you child, you're very thoughtful." Seiko says. "I have a granddaughter who's just like you. Rika... eyes just like her mother. I wonder where she is." Then Seiko yawned, before shutting her eyes and entering a deep slumber.

A year ago, Seiko was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Since then, her condition was gradually getting worse: from misplacing keys, to washing her hands after every two minutes, to eventually not recognizing Rika. It was a pity, because Rika's grandmother used to be the only person Rika was truly honest with after Renamon left.

And that was why Rika was crying as she returned to bed.

...

Rika was in the cafeteria, eating lunch by herself, while waiting for the rest of the Tamers to arrive. She was listening to her MP3 player: _Ricochet_ by Shiny Toy Guns. Rika listened to alternative, punk, and hardcore rock, especially songs emphasizing rage and loneliness. Rika believed that reflected her.

"_She ricochets, and you don't notice... She's in your head, and you don't notice..." _the lyrics of the song went. After a while, Ryo appeared from the front of the cafeteria with his food tray. "Hey there wildcat!" Ryo greeted, taking a seat beside Rika.

"Hey there, Hero-Boy." Rika replied, with fake disgust. She only pretended to hate Ryo now as an appeal to tradition. In reality, she considered him as close a friend now as the rest of the Tamers. But she could never be honest with him, especially about Seiko. She was scared of what Ryo might say.

"How are you doing today?" Ryo asked.

"I'm doing okay, I guess." Rika replied. She didn't feel like talking about Seiko. However, Rika felt Ryo would understand her dream last night, being the Tamer of Cyberdramon.

"Hey Ryo, can I ask you a question?" Rika asked.

"Sure, what is it Rika?" Ryo replied.

"Out of curiosity, did you ever feel... useless... around Cyberdramon?"

Ryo was astonished. Rika never asked him questions like that. This was progress, and progress was good. "Most of the times Cyberdramon never needed my help to win any battles. But Cyberdramon still depended on me for other things."

"Like what?" Rika asked.

"Like company. Even the strongest Digimon can't overcome loneliness. I was Cyberdramon's friend, and he was mine." he replied.

Ryo's wisdom was insightful, almost like her grandmother's guidance before. Deep inside, Rika continued to hope Renamon would still accept her as her Tamer, regardless how much Renamon may have grown.

They continued to chat about Cyberdramon, when Kenta Kitagawa interrupted.

"Hey there twerp!" Rika greeted playfully.

"There you are!" Kenta replied, with a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"I was trying to find you guys. Takato's in trouble". Kenta replied. The two got up from their seats and followed Kenta.

...

In the school field, a crowd of students surrounded a platform. On top of the platform, were some instruments: a drum-kit, an electric guitar, an electric bass, a keyboard, and a microphone. The school was having its annual "Jam-Jam", where students could go onstage and jam with friends for fun while the student council sold toast and strawberry jam to the audience, (hence the name "Jam-Jam"). Onstage currently, was Kazu on guitar and Takato on drums playing "Icky Thump" by the White Stripes.

"_Aiiee, Icky Thump, who da thunk, sitting drunk on a wagon to Mexico!"_ Kazu howled into the microphone, as Takato kept a steady beat.

"Since when did Takato play drums?" Ryo asked, amused by the sight.

"I don't know." Kenta replied. "We picked Takato up from detention, after apparently distracting the class by drumming on his textbook with his pencil. We were heading to you guys, but then we saw Jam-Jam. He's been up there for some time now, with Jeri, Kazu and I, then just me and Kenta, and eventually just Kenta."

The three of them went into the crowd, and found Jeri, Kazu, and Henry watching. Eventually, Kazu let out a scream, and ended the song, Takato rolling on the high toms before smashing the cymbals loudly. The audience applauded.

"It's time to go now Takato." Kazu told Takato.

"Wait, just one more song Kazu? Please?" Takato cried. Then Rika saw two senior students from the school's football team, heading towards them. They were most likely going to forcefully remove Takato from the stage. And so Rika decided to save Takato from the embarrassment, and went on stage to persuade him to leave. Henry and Ryo went after her.

"Listen twerp," Rika shouted, "It's time to get off the stage."

"Just want one more song?" Takato playfully whined, still ecstatic from drumming.

Rika became annoyed. Ryo and Henry noticed the two seniors coming closer. Ryo asked, "So if we play with you one more time, will you get off?"

Takato nodded gleefully.

"Alright then, let's play!" Ryo replied.

"What?" Rika replied.

"It's just one song. Besides, I've always wanted to do this!" Ryo admits cheerfully. Ryo jumped off the stage and met up with the two senior students. After a minute with them, Ryo went back on stage, and the seniors stayed where they were.

"I love being the Digimon King." Ryo noted happily, as he took the guitar from Kazu.

"Oh well, it beats studying quantum physics." Henry commented, putting on the bass guitar.

"You guys can't be serious." Rika said. "What are we even going to play?"

"Just trust me." Ryo said, with a cool expression.

Kazu jumped off the stage and joined Kenta and Jeri. Ryo started playing a riff: some muted single-string notes that made a familiar melody.

Henry tried following along, and eventually mimicked Ryo's rhythm. Takato was giddy, as he recognized the riff from one of the albums he got for his birthday, and proceeded to tap the cymbals lightly like on the record.

Rika also recognized the song: _Whole Lotta Love _by Led Zeppelin. "Well I'm bailing."Rika said.

But as she was about to leave, Kenta and Kazu started chanting "Sing, Sing!" The chant was contagious, and shortly the whole crowd was pressuring Rika into singing.

"_Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." _Rika thought to herself. And so she reluctantly picked up the microphone, and started reciting the lyrics shyly:

"_You need coolin', baby I'm not foolin'! I'm gonna send you back to schoolin! Way down inside... Honey you need it! I'm gonna give you my love! I'm gonna give you my love!"_

The crowd cheered, appealed to their emotions by old-school rock. They sang the chorus when Rika finished the verse: _"Wanna whole lotta love! Wanna whole lotta love!"_

Rika hesitated. _"That's enough now." _Rika thought, _"Let the crowd sing instead." _But as Rika put down the microphone, people in the crowd started shouting:

"Keep going!", "Is that all you got?", and "You're hot! Keep singing!"

The crowd wanted Rika. And out of the temptation to give the crowd what they wanted, Rika was teased to pick up the microphone again. She felt an adrenaline rush giving her the theatricality to belt out the second verse.

_"You've been learnin'... Baby, I've been learnin'! All them good times baby, baby __I've been yearnin'! Way, way down inside honey, you need it... I'm gonna give you my love! I'm gonna give you my love!"_

Rika felt the passion and the energy to lead the crowd through the chorus:

"_Wanna whole lotta love! Wanna whole lotta love! Wanna whole lotta love!"_

The song came to an end after a few choruses. The crowd clapped and howled in applause, even though Takato stumbled a bit while drumming. And as the Tamers left the stage, Ryo caught up with Rika.

"Hey Rika, wasn't that fun?" Ryo asked.

"That was... alright." Rika replied happily.

After months of not being able to talk to her grandmother, Rika felt she had finally been heard.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, Rika just got the Led out :D! And again, please review! It helps, knowing people read what you write. It would also be nice if you could include ideas for band names in your reviews... since the story is about a Battle of the Bands contest, plenty of bands need to be mentioned. I'm looking for a variety of band names! Quirky, serious, cute, evil, etc. As well, if you have any song suggestions, I'll happily accept them.

Well, until next time. :D

**Next Chapter: **The Tamers get a band manager.


	4. Veteran God Of A Moment

**Author's Note: **Well "goodbye" sad character-introductions and cheesy dreams, and "hello" plotline!

**Disclaimer: **The characters, all songs and bands mentioned, and YouTube, are not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 4: Veteran-God-of-a-Moment

* * *

The day after Jam-Jam, Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo became popular. Students they didn't know would greet them as they passed each other in the hallway. Takato and Henry would stumble into rock fans and band zealots, Ryo would stumble into crushing-teenage-girls, and Rika would hear her nickname "wildcat" be called out by some of the male seniors (they weren't "male" shortly after).

Two days later, and the hype from the Tamers rocking it out old-school faded away, and so the Tamers resumed their lives to before being popular. Takato was reminiscing as he waited at the transit stop for a bus.

"Takato?" Rika, called right beside him. Takato could not hear her since his MP3 player was on too loudly: _Always Where I Need to Be _by The Kooks. After an awkward minute, Rika removed the headphones herself, and greeted "Hey goggle-head. It's me." Rika said, somewhat frustrated.

"Oh, Hey Rika." Takato replied.

"You were a pretty amazing at Jam-Jam. Where'd you learn to drum like that?" Rika teased.

Takato chuckled, "Well, my parents gave me an MP3 player and some CD's for my birthday. Since I've started listening to it, I've been drumming with pencils on textbooks, or rulers on pillows. My mom's annoyed by it though, since I leave my room in a mess afterwards."

Rika chuckled, "Well, it seems like you're a natural." Rika commented.

"Yeah, maybe I do. You're pretty gifted too Rika, with singing." Takato replied.

Rika smiled. Then she asked, "Can I see your MP3 player?"

"Sure." Takato replied, handing Rika the device. Rika managed to browse her way to Takato's library, going through some of the artists he had.

"White Stripes, Tokyo Police Club, The Beatles... interesting choices. You should add more to your library though. You haven't used up even half the memory." Rika commented, handing Takato back his MP3 player.

"Thanks Rika, though I haven't really listened to any music until I got my MP3 player. I don't know where to look for bands." Takato replied innocently.

"Try listening to Shiny Toy Guns. And Metric... definitely Metric. They're absolutely wicked." Rika recommended.

"Oh... okay." Takato tells himself to remember those names.

Then Ryo met up with them. "Hey guys, how're you doing?" Ryo greeted.

"Oh, Hi Ryo! Rika was just telling me to listen to Shiny Toy Guns and Metric." Takato replied.

"Oh please..." Ryo chuckled, "Women in rock bands? And is that your MP3 player Takato? I didn't know you had one." Ryo teased. Takato nodded, and handed him his MP3 player. Ryo also browsed his way through Takato's library.

"You're missing some of the essentials their Takato. Try JET. JET's a good band... and Wolfmother. All the good bands are Australian." Ryo replied.

"Okay Ryo, thanks!" Takato replied gratefully. Rika, offended by Ryo's words, responded, "What's wrong with women in rock bands? And are you _trying_ to ruin his music library?"

Ryo responded, "I just think chicks can't play instruments. They make decent vocalists, but everyone knows a good rock singer must be able to scream. Only guys can do that."

Rika grabbed Ryo by the collar and continued to argue. Ryo kept cool with his signature grin.

Then Henry stepped in. "Hey guys. What are you two doing? Let go of the poor boy. Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve it."

Rika let go of his collar, blushing, and Ryo teasingly mouthed "Wildcat!" to Henry. Henry shook his head with a "_Not now..." _expression on his face.

Rika explained, "Takato's got a new MP3 player. I was recommending some music for him, until Ryo started hating on Metric." and Rika glared at Ryo, who grinned provokingly.

"Metric is a good band." Henry agreed, "But I was never really into rock. Have you ever heard of Daft Punk, Takato? You should try listening to them."

"I've never heard of them, but I'll look them up when I get home." Takato replied.

The four of them continued to talk. Rika was ready make Ryo a martyr when he started making fun of Joan Jett and Stevie Nicks. Henry decided to play it neutral by recommending Techno to Takato. Takato talked to Henry, and tried to look like he didn't know Rika or Ryo.

As the four of them were conversing, a stranger walked by. He was older, in his late twenties, with long, messy blond hair, wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a white graphic tee, and a brown blazer. The man greeted "Hey, are you those students from Jam-Jam? _Whole Lotta Love_?"

Takato replied politely, "Yep we are. And who are you?"

The man replied, "My name is Yamato Ishida. People sometimes call me Matt. I have a proposition for the four of you. But first, are you guys hungry? I know a decent pizza parlour a few blocks from here."

...

The Tamers didn't recognize him at first, until they realised that Matt Ishida was _the _Matt: one of the original DigiDestined. That was why they were so easily persuaded to have some pizza with him. Matt took them to the Pizza Samurai, a small pizza parlour almost unnoticed among the taller buildings in Shinjuku. The five of them took a table next to the parlour's window, looking out to the sidewalk.

"So you're _the _famous Matt Ishida? The partner of Gabumon?" Ryo asked, in awe of the fact Matt had asked them out to pizza.

"Yes I am." Matt replied, with polite modesty. A waiter interrupted them for their order, and the five of them decided together what they wanted. Takato asked for pepperoni, Henry asked for green peppers and mushrooms, Rika asked for spicy ground beef, and Ryo asked for anchovies. Rika noted to Ryo that his taste for anchovies was detestable. Matt didn't add anything to the order, and the waiter went to the back of the restaurant.

Matt then continued, "I'm also the lead vocalist of a band. Perhaps you've heard of Teenage Wolves?"

Rika responded eagerly to Matt, "I have! You guys are pretty good. I actually have all your albums on my MP3 player." Rika was trying to suppress the fan-girl inside of her and maintain a polite cool. "What do you want from us?" she continued.

"Have you guys ever heard of the _Shinjuku BandBlitz_?" Matt asked. The four Tamers shook their heads.

"It's a competition held each year, where bands from around Tokyo compete against each other to win money and be crowned Shinjuku Blitz-Royalty. My band's entered before, and we've won before." Matt then took a rings from his finger, and put it on the table. The four passed the ring around. The ring said "Shinjuku BlitzKing, 2009".

Matt continued. "Teen-Age Wolves won't be competing this year. But I wanted to try helping out a band this year by being their benefactor... or 'band manager' in some respects."

Henry was surprised. "And you want us to be that band?"

Matt replied. "Well, aren't you guys a band?"

Ryo explained. "We never played together before Jam-Jam. How did you know about that anyways? You don't look like you go to our school."

"YouTube." Matt replied. "Well you guys looked like naturals."

And then Rika commented, "So you just want us to play for you so _you_ can get the prize if we win?"

Matt explained, "I don't care about the money. You guys can keep it if you win. Shinjuku BandBlitz is more than money and fame."

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked curiously.

Matt responded, "Well didn't you guys enjoy yourselves when you were playing at Jam-Jam?"

The tamers looked at each other. No one could deny having fun on stage, pretending to be rock stars.

"I want to give a group a chance to have that feeling of being front of hundreds of people and rocking the stage... to experience that adrenaline and passion... to be the gods of a moment." Matt got up from his chair. "Well, I have to go to the washroom. I'll give the jury a chance to deliberate." And so Matt got up and left.

Takato was the first to break the silence, "Well, I'm totally okay with that. I'd like to be in a band!"

"I wouldn't mind as well." Ryo agreed, "I have nothing else better to do, aside from help my mom with her shopping."

Rika smiled. Crazy moms were something she and Ryo had in common. "Well, I'm good with it. I just have to arrange a few things with my Mom beforehand."

"Like what?" Takato asked. Then Takato felt Ryo kick him from underneath the table. "Tact." Ryo noted. Rika chuckled.

Henry's mind was still unchanged however. He believed he should be at home studying computer science, rather than play. He kept silent until Matt came back.

"So, what'll it be guys?" Matt asked, taking his seat.

"One question," Henry asked, "how much money are we talking about?"

"For first place," Matt confirmed. Henry nodded. Matt explained "Five million yen."

Henry was excited. The amount was enough to fund the last of his father's project, and then some.

"Very well, I'll help you guys out then." Henry replied cautiously.

"Yeah, save studying university-level computer science for university!" Takato joked. Henry smiled.

"That's great." Matt replied, excitedly. "And the rest of you are in agreement?"

Takato, Rika, and Ryo nodded their heads.

"Well good then! So would you guys be available a small trip downtown after you guys finish school? I'll show you guys a place where you guys can practice." Matt said.

The Tamers nodded.

Matt answered excitedly, "Okay then! We can trade cellphone numbers after pizza."

"This is going to be so awesome!" Takato noted. Rika, Henry and Ryo were excited as well, but they kept a cool expression.

Once the pizza came, the five dug in. Meanwhile, Takato and Matt were talking about bands Matt liked listening to. Rika was trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed the anchovies, but Ryo picked it up and started teasing her. Henry was distracted. He couldn't help but think that if the Tamers won first place, they'd be able to go back to the Digital World, and Henry would see Terriermon again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's Chapter 4. I never really was a fan of Matt Ishida (I was into Tai more), but he obviously was the best choice for the manager of a Tamers band! Please feel free to comment and review. I'm still having trouble with band-names for BandBlitz. As well if you have any questions about the music, or even suggestions for songs, or with what you'd want to see at BandBlitz, then please comment! Well, goodbye for now :D.

**Next Chapter: **TBD. :O


	5. The Wolves' Lair

**Author's Note: **Well readers, it's a two-chapters-in-one-update deal! (I will explain at the end of chapter 6)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, and all songs and bands mentioned are not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wolves' Lair

* * *

Henry arrived at the transit stop, where a giddy Takato greeted, "Hey Henry!"

It was obvious that Takato was excited, because soon, Rika, Ryo, and Matt would meet them, and then the five of them would go downtown to see the place where they would practice for BandBlitz.

"Hey Takato." Henry replied. Henry knew today's venture would be fun, but he doubted whether it was a better substitute for reading up on computer science. As frustrating as studying could be, competing in BandBlitz would be a waste of time if they didn't win. Today, he would be open to disappointment, should the afternoon not be so fruitful.

"Aren't you excited? I can't believe we're going to be a rock band!" Takato said.

"Yeah, this afternoon will be interesting." Henry commented.

"Did you look up that song Matt texted about last night?" Takato asked.

"Yep. I had it in my music library already." Henry replied. The night before, Matt sent out a text message to the four tamers, asking them to listen to a song they would have to play that afternoon for practice.

"Lucky you, I had to download it off the web. The song's really catchy, though the drums could be a bit more... louder." Takato chuckled. Henry couldn't help but laugh as well. Takato was very much like a child; his optimism and naivety were very heart-warming and uplifting.

Eventually, Rika and Ryo showed up together, arguing about women in rock. "Meg White isn't the best drummer. But that's what makes the White Stripes so fun to listen to." Rika stated.

"Can you call, repeatedly-hitting-the-crash-cymbal, _drumming_?" Ryo teased. He was never sincere about his sexist views on rock (Ryo was a big fan of the White Stripes), but it was something they could spend hours talking about, which was something Ryo enjoyed.

The tamers greeted each other, and after a few minutes Matt showed up. "Hey guys, ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Takato replied happily. Takato was trying to contain his enthusiasm, which Matt sensed, so he took a step away from Takato as a precaution.

"Then let's go." Matt said, and the five of them set off. They walked to a nearby subway station, where they got on the train heading downtown.

"So Matt," Takato said, taking a seat. "What's the place like? How come we're practising there?"

"Because my band owns it." Matt replied. "A few years back, the owner of the studio, Jeff, was looking for a band to help attract customers to his instrument shop. He hired us, we played for him, and the place became famous. He lets us use the studio in the basement as a rehearsal area in return."

"That's very nice of him." Rika commented.

Matt chuckled, "Wait 'til you meet him." he joked.

The five kept talking about the studio until they got to their stop. They left the station, and found themselves in a busy intersection in Shinjuku. The Tamers haven't been downtown since the D-Reaper came to Tokyo, and looking at how the place was rebuilt, no one would've believed the disaster took place there. The smell of the city was nostalgic to the Tamers, reminding them off not just the Chaos, but also hanging out together with the Digimon on lazy, yet delightful afternoons.

After a few minutes, they got to the music shop Matt talked about. It was one of the smaller shops that were mainly unnoticed in the face of the taller office buildings. A neon sign hanging on the shop window read "Jeff's Music Store".

Before they entered, Matt cautioned them. "Just a bit of a warning, everything in there is pretty damn expensive. Also, Jeff hates it when people play his instruments and don't buy. As a precaution, don't touch anything, lest you break something and put a dent in our budget."

"How big is our budget?" Takato asked.

"Not that big." Matt said, embarrassed, as he led them in.

"You know what else is not that big?" Rika said, giving a hard glare towards Ryo.

No one heard her though, because they were distracted by the shop's interior. "Jeff's Music Store" was small, but had many things. Hanging from the walls were guitars of all shapes and sizes. On the floor was an assortment of amplifiers and speakers. In one corner, there was a section on keyboards and turntables, and in a room far back were drum kits and other percussion instruments.

They walked up to the cash register, where the Tamers finally met Jeff. Jeff was a pudgy man, with long oily black hair, an even longer, oilier goatee, and wearing a Ramones band shirt.

"Hey Jeff," Matt introduced, "These were the guys I was talking to you about this morning: Rika, Takato, Henry, and Ryo." Matt said as he pointed them out, "Guys, say Hi to Jeff."

The Tamers said "Hello."

"So these are the kids. What a reckless looking bunch you are." Jeff replied. It was obvious from Jeff's tone of voice that he was hardened by years of careless teenagers setting foot into his shop and ruining his inventory.

"We don't mean to cause any trouble, sir." Takato said, "We're just going to be the next best rock band!" Henry and Ryo were sorely tempted to kick Takato. _"Lack of tact as always." _Henry and Ryo noted to themselves.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that before." Jeff answered disappointedly. "I take it from Matt you guys will be using The Wolves' Lair?"

"The Wolves' Lair?" Ryo asked.

"The 'studio in the basement' wasn't the most fitting name for the rehearsal area belonging to the Teenage Wolves." Jeff joked.

The Tamers gave a big "Oh..." when they understood.

"The key's with always with me, so come by the desk if you ever need to open the door." Jeff explained to the Tamers while handing Matt a small black key. "Knock yourselves out." Jeff told them, almost insincerely. He doubted his inventory was safe with the Tamers around.

"Okay guys, let's go." Matt said, leading them to a door at the back of the store. Matt unlocked it with the key. On the other side of the door, were some stairs that led to the basement. At the bottom was another door, which Matt had to unlock as well. "Here we are." Matt said, as he finally opened the door to the Wolves' Lair.

The Wolves' Lair was very adequate. The walls, floor, and ceiling were panelled with wood. Hanging from the walls were band posters; posters of "The Who", "Wolfmother", and "The Bravery" to name a few. At the back of the studio was a drum kit. Hanging from a wall were two electric basses and two guitars. By the opposite wall was a keyboard. On either side of the drum kit were amplifiers for the guitars. In the center of the studio was a microphone on a stand. A window revealed another room with a mixing console.

In front of the setup were two couches, and a coffee table, where visitors would listen and give criticism to the performing band. On the table were a Pizza Samurai box, and a couple of magazines. Sitting on the couch reading a magazine, was a funny looking dog with blue and white striped fur. Upon further inspection, the Tamers realized he was...

"Gabumon!" Takato cried out.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter's pretty much a part one to a larger episode in the storyline. Therefore I will have a more extensive concluding note at the end of Chapter 6.

**Next Chapter: **The Tamers rehearse...


	6. Crawl, Walk, Run

**Author's Note: **This is pretty much the second part of a larger episode. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, and all songs and bands mentioned, are not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 6: Crawl, Walk, Run

* * *

"Gabumon!" Takato cried out.

Gabumon got up from the couch to see the person who called out his name.

"Yep, I'm sure you guys know Gabumon. Gabumon, these are the kids I was talking to you about. They'll be practising here for BandBlitz." Matt introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Gabumon greeted, with a shy wave of his paw.

"What's Gabumon doing here?" Henry asked, surprised by the presence of the Digimon.

Matt explained, "He's here to help us out today. He has nothing to do anyways, besides lying on the couch, and eat pizza or read magazines."

Gabumon commented, "Yep, there isn't much to do nowadays when a younger Digimon takes your place. Speaking of which, what are your Digimon up to?"

The Tamers were even more surprised.

"What do you mean?" Matt said with a puzzled look.

"I have a sixth sense for detecting the DigiDestined." Gabumon said proudly, "These are the DigiDestined that fought the Chaos in Shinjuku three years ago."

"Really, you're the four kids that stopped the D-Reaper?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Yeah we are." Takato said, blushing.

"Well, how are your Digimon doing?" Gabumon repeated.

Henry explained, "After the D-Reaper was defeated, our Digimon were pulled back into the Digital World by a Firewall that was created to prevent any more Digimon from emerging into the real world." Then Henry ventured, "Shouldn't you be in the Digital World as well?"

"I don't know. I've been here in the real world for almost fifteen years now." Gabumon said. Henry was astounded. Perhaps Gabumon could provide his father with some key insight in creating the Ark.

"I'm sorry I asked about your Digimon. You guys must miss them a lot." The Tamers nodded their heads sadly.

Matt was worried. He couldn't let the kids get emotional before band practice. And so he interrupted, "Well let's get to work. I've got to run some errands in a few hours. Did you guys listen to the song I requested last night? _Are Friends Electric_, The Dead Weather cover?"

The four tamers nodded their heads.

Matt chuckled. "Wow, so much more dedication and responsibility than when Teenage Wolves started out."

"Haha, I know." Gabumon teased. Matt playfully kicked Gabumon's side, and then gestured the Tamers to follow him to the instruments.

"These instruments belong to the Wolves, so I _know _you guys will take good care of them." Matt said, giving a hard glare to the Tamers confirming they understood. The four of them gave an obedient nod. "Gabumon, go get the supplies for me?" Matt requested.

Gabumon went to a closet, where he got some instrument cables and a black box, which was the size of a briefcase. He handed them to Matt, and Matt handed the supplies to Ryo.

"What do I do with this?" Ryo asked, taking the supplies.

"You hook them up to your guitar." Matt explained. Ryo stared on in confusion.

Matt turned around to face the rest of the tamers. "Do any of you guys know how to hook up a guitar?" Matt asked desperately. The Tamers shook their heads, embarrassed. Matt and Gabumon were shocked by their lack of basic band-knowledge. _"Well there's no going back now." _Matt said to himself, trying to not to lose his cool.

"You guys certainly didn't show it at Jam-Jam." Matt commented, "Okay let's start with you Henry." Matt approached Henry, who also looked dumbfounded.

"What's your musical background Henry?" Matt asked.

Henry explained, "I took cello classes when I was seven, and then I stopped when I was ten. I also took piano classes for four years after that."

Matt replied. "That's good. You should know your scales then. Would you be okay with playing the keyboard for today?" Matt asked, proceeding to hook up the keyboard to the amplifier.

Henry gave a nervous nod.

"Knowing how to play the keyboard is a valuable skill." Matt went on, "Some songs are best played with the keys, sometimes the bass guitar. You decide which for each song. But for now, play the keys, since the keys were used on the original recording."

Matt then turned on the amp connected to the keyboard, adjusted some settings on the keyboard, and tested out the sound with a few chords. Matt played around with the knobs, and when he was satisfied he played the main riff of the song with his right hand, demonstrating to Henry. After repeating it a couple of times, Matt then gestured Henry to try it out. Henry tried it, and after a few attempts, he managed to get it down. Henry also added some bass notes with his left hand. Matt smiled.

"Now for you Ryo, what's your musical background?"

"I've played guitar for four years. I own an electric guitar, but I'm still saving up for a cheap amplifier." Ryo explained, shyly.

"That's good, you have a background. Now it's time for some... refinement." Matt commented, and he took the black briefcase-sized box from Ryo. "This is your early Christmas present." Matt said, and opened the case.

Inside were three metal boxes, each a bit bigger than a box of cards. One was orange, another was white, and the third was maroon. "This your FX board. The pedals here change the sound of your guitar." Matt explained, and proceeded to hook up the pedals to the amplifier with the many cables Gabumon brought. "Don't worry. You'll learn how to do this in time." Matt assured Ryo. After a few hasty seconds, Matt selected a guitar from the wall, hooked it to the setup, and then turned on the amplifier. He then handed the guitar to Ryo.

"Play a string for me Ryo? Any note will do." Matt ordered, and Ryo plucked the first string. The guitar's sound was clean, and natural. Then Matt pointed to the orange foot pedal.

"Your Overdrive pedal," Matt explained. Matt stepped on it, and the sound of the first string went from sounding clean and natural, to overdriven and distorted.

Matt then turned off the pedal with by stepping on it again. Then Matt tapped the white pedal, "The Delay pedal" Matt explained. Ryo plucked the string again. This time the sound had an added, repeating echo.

"The Delay pedal is an absolute essential." Matt noted, "You can change the length and timing of the echo with the knobs on the pedal."

Finally, Matt turned off the delay pedal, and tapped the maroon pedal, "The Octave pedal" Matt explained. Ryo plucked a string, and he noticed two lower octaves were added to the note.

"Try it out!" Matt encouraged. Ryo played around with them while warming up with a few riffs from classic rock songs. Henry warmed up as well, replaying the main riff of the song.

"Now Takato, I noticed from Jam-Jam that you like banging on the drums." Matt said, more enthusiastic than before. Takato nodded gleefully.

"_Don't._" Matt responded blatantly. "A drummer's greatest strength is being able to suppress the desire to go loud and crazy. We need you to keep a simple beat today."

Takato was disappointed, but for the sake of the band he would try to resist the urge to play loudly.

Then Matt turned to Rika. "Last but not least, Rika." Matt said, "Don't be shy. No one will make fun of you if you mess up." And Matt gave a hard look towards the rest of the Tamers, signalling them to leave her alone. "I don't bite." Gabumon assured. Rika chuckled, trying to ease up a bit.

"Well let's begin." Matt said, folding his arms. "BandBlitz won't start for three weeks. But for now I'll be requesting songs for you guys to play from a variety of genres. That way, we can determine your strongest points and your areas of weakness."

"Basically, we're just trying to find sound of the band." Gabumon summarized.

Matt continued, "So guys, let's hear it."

For a few awkward seconds, the four Tamers were too shy to start. Then Ryo gestured to Henry to play the riff. Henry gave a nervous chuckle, and started playing the main riff with his right hand, and eventually his left hand as well. After a few repetitions, Ryo came in, strumming a chord every few beats.

Rika was looking at Matt, who was merely observing. Rika realized Matt would not intervene to help them, and so she gestured Takato to start as well.

Takato got the signal. He shyly clapped his sticks for four beats, and then proceeded to drum in sync with Ryo and Henry. Matt gave a sigh of relief. _"You've got to crawl before you can walk." _He noted to himself. _"It's good that they depend on each other."_

After a while, the three musicians started to relax, and enjoy the music. Rika was getting comfortable too, as she recited first verse.

"_It's cold outside... and the paint's peeling off of my walls. There's a man outside... in a long coat, grey hat, smoking a cigarette." _

Then the musicians transitioned to the interlude; although it wasn't the smoothest shift, Matt was amused by the Tamer's confidence to push onward. Rika continued to sing.

"_Now the light fades out... And I wonder what I'm doing in a room like this. There's a knock on the door... and just for a second I thought I remembered you."_

Takato changed his drumming, going from the verse to another interlude. This time, Matt noticed the transition was flawless. He also noticed Rika was bobbing her head to the music. She then recited the next lyrics as if she were reading poetry.

"_So now I'm alone. Now I can think for myself about little deals and issues... and things that I just don't understand. A white lie that night or a sly touch at times... I don't think it mean anything to you..."_

And the music went back to the main riff. Ryo was adventurous after hearing their and played the solo; a mixture of single notes and bends using the Octave pedal for some added bite. Matt grinned.

The riff ended, and Rika went to recite the fourth verse.

"_You know I hate to ask... But are 'friends' electric? Only mine's broke down... and now I've no one to love..."_

The music went through another interlude. By then, the Tamers were all smiling at each other with a sense of pride, knowing they finished the song without any notable disasters. On top of it all, the experience was fun.

The song ended after that interlude. Afterwards, Matt didn't speak for a moment. His silence made everyone in the room tense. The Tamers were trying to discern Matt's expression, but Matt was a very hard person to read.

Then Matt broke the tension with a smile. "Well that was good! It's a work in progress, but... you guys seriously have natural gifts."

Gabumon gave some thumbs up. The Tamers gave a big sigh of relief. Then Matt proceeded to give them more advice, before asking them to play the songagain. It would take some time, but Matt believed that with effort, the band had a good chance of making it far through BandBlitz.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's Chapter 6. To explain the 2-in-1 deal, I first started typing out chapters 5 and 6 as one chapter, when the word count exceeded 2500 without any added author's notes. So I divided the chapter in two smaller pieces.

As well, I'd like to note that there was a slight problem with my account during the update of the third and fourth chapter, where my story stats page wasn't updating properly. Though out of the slightest possibility that reviews may have been affected also: _if you left a review for Chapters 3 or 4, would you please repost that review?_

If you haven't, I still encourage you to comment! All song suggestions are welcomed. I'm also still having problems with band names for bands participating in BandBlitz. Anything quirky, serious, dark, or happy are welcome (I need variety!)

And I won't be able to update as often, since I'm more busy, so expect updates possibly every two to three days.

Well until next time!

**Next Chapter: **The Tamers get a band crew, and a band name...


	7. The BanHammer

**Author's Notes: **Here you go, chapter seven!

**Disclaimer: **All characters are not my original creation.

* * *

Chapter 7: The BanHammer

* * *

Matt and Gabumon observed the Tamers' practising at the Wolves' Lair for two weeks, trying to pinpoint the sound of the band.

They first tried playing contemporary punk and alternative rock, which turned out to be major strength for the Tamers. However, Matt believed there were usually too many punk bands at BandBlitz.

So then they made the Tamers way into heavy and hardcore rock, which was a genre they were also pretty good at performing, but not as well as punk rock. Those practices were Ryo's favourite, because hardcore rock was his favourite kind of music.

After that, they ventured into metal and progressive rock. For a drummer as inexperienced as Takato, a genre that utilizes extremely fast drum beats was a challenge (although playing metal was an excuse for Takato to drum loudly, which he enjoyed).

Days after, the band tried playing pop rock and electro-pop. Rika enjoyed those practices, as evident to Matt and Gabumon from her dancing and twirling during rehearsals. Henry enjoyed the pop rock genre too, because it allowed him to experiment on the keyboard.

When the Tamers weren't practising, they would be eating pizza while Matt told them stories about his performances. Other times, he would approach the Tamers for some one-on-one advice. For instance, he showed Takato how to perform different kinds of beats and drum rolls, as well as how to set up a drum kit. Another time, Ryo how to hook pedals up to his amp. Henry learned how to adjust the settings on a synthesizer, and how to play the rock organ. And Matt taught Rika how to look active on stage, without running out of breath while singing.

And over those two weeks, Tamers invited Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri to practices. Kenta and Kazu were thrilled to help, so Matt taught them how to set up, assemble, and pack up the instruments; a tiring yet important responsibility. Jeri was also happy to assist the band. She provided the group with her cooking, which Gabumon started to like more than Pizza Samurai. Jeri would also mend Takato's hands, which were always blistered from drumming to hard (obviously, Jeri and Takato enjoyed those moments).

And after the second week of practice, the group decided to take a break with a small party. That afternoon, they ate some Pizza Samurai, some pastries from the Matsuki's bakery brought by Takato, and some sandwiches from Mr. Katou's restaurant brought by Jeri.

"Well you've all been working hard," Matt was happy to announce, "and I am deeply proud of everyone's progress." The Tamers smiled in response. They enjoyed rehearsing, even Henry, who didn't mind being sidetracked from studying (although he still studied a lot).

"I'm especially thankful for Jeri, Kenta and Kazu, who dedicated their time to help the band in small, yet significant ways." Matt continued. Jeri and Kenta blushed modestly, unlike Kazu who folded his arms in an expression of pride and self-glorification.

"In one week BandBlitz will begin, but before that we'll have to go through the final and most important step of preparation." Matt said and paused.

"Are we going to have some kind of... show?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, are we going to play somewhere to get some hype?" Ryo agreed.

"Are we going to trash the headquarters of another band?" Rika guessed.

"Haha, that's not we're going to do guys." Matt said. "We'll meet tomorrow at the Wolves' Lair for lunch. Afterwards we'll have to go... _shopping_."

...

"Shopping?" Rika cried. It turned out that her, Ryo, Takato, Henry, and Matt were heading to a clothing store owned by Matt's friend to pick out performing outfits.

"As much as I hate to break it to you," Matt explained, "It's important for the band to look separate from the crowd and from different bands. It's also a way of scaring opponents. We need people to look at you and believe you're the fiercest band in BandBlitz."

Ryo gave a sigh of submission. As much as he was scarred by weekends of shopping with his mom, he hoped that shopping today would be less embarrassing. Henry and Takato wouldn't mind at all if Matt said it was imperative for them to dress right. Rika however, was fuming. Like Ryo, she spent too many weekends shopping with her mom. Rika wished she were with Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu who were sent by Matt on some important errand, or with Gabumon back at the Lair performing maintenance on the instruments.

They eventually got to the store that Matt's friend owned, called "Tachee".

"Isn't a tachi a kind of katana that the samurai used?" Henry commented.

"Haha, it is. But my friend who owns the place meant a different 'tachi'." Matt noted.

"What kind of 'tachi'?" Henry asked.

"Herself!" Matt noted.

Matt then led them inside shop to the checkout desk, where they met a girl who looked older than Matt. Her hair was dyed pink, and she was humming to the music that was playing in the store; _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne.

"Hey Mimi." Matt greeted.

The girl Mimi turned to face Matt. "Oh hey Matt!" Mimi replied. It was apparent from her greeting to the Tamers that Mimi was the perky-ditsy type.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Mimi Tachikawa, an old friend of mine. Mimi, meet the band!" Matt introduced.

"So you're the band Matt keeps blabbering about! You're looking for stage clothes to wear, right?" Mimi said. She sounded like she was talking to ten-year-olds rather than teenagers.

"Yes ma'am." Ryo said.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing!" Mimi said, pinching Ryo's cheeks lightly. Rika doubted whether Mimi was any different from her mom. And everyone else finally understood why Rika kept complaining about going shopping with her mom.

"Okay kiddies, here is how this will work. I'll pick some clothes for you one-by-one, and you decide what you like best." Mimi explained.

The Tamers gave a nod.

"Well then, let's start with the lady!" Mimi said gleefully, mentioning Rika.

"_When this is done, I'll make sure Matt pays..." _Rika swore to herself.

...

As Rika shopped with Mimi, she discovered Mimi was a little more lenient with picking out clothes than her mom. For instance, they both agreed the best choice for pants were black jeans. However, Rika was against Mimi's preference for slim-fit jeans.

"I don't understand why you don't like wearing fitted jeans." Mimi complained, "There's nothing wrong with looking fabulous while being a tomboy. I do it all the time!" Mimi giggled.

Mimi then picked out a shirt and a pair of shoes for Rika, and Rika went to the changing stall at the back to try the clothes on.

When Rika was done, Mimi called out, "Hey boys, come and see Rika!" The guys went from the front of the store to the back where Mimi and Rika were, and Mimi had them take their seats on some benches by the changing stalls.

"Okay Rika, they're ready. You can come out now." Mimi called, excited.

"Ugh, do I have to show them?" the boys heard Rika complain from the changing stall.

"Of course! Don't worry, you look fine!" Mimi replied.

Rika then pulled the curtains from her changing stall. Rika was wearing the black slim-fit jeans that Mimi picked out. The top that Rika was wearing was a fitted t-shirt. All around the t-shirt was a printed design of the moon's craters. For shoes, Rika wore a pair of low-top, black sneakers.

The tamers were all astonished. "Whoa there hot mama!" Ryo complimented. Rika blushed. "Yeah Rika, you look amazing!" Takato agreed. Henry nodded and smiled his approval.

"It looks great." Matt said. "But for a rocker, you're missing something important."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I forgot!" Mimi cried. Mimi then ran to the front of the store to get the final item.

She came back with a plain, waist-length leather jacket. "Every rocker needs a black leather jacket!" Mimi explained, and gave the jacket to Rika. Rika tried it on, and then checked her appearance in the mirror nearby.

"Now you look like the perfect frontwoman." Matt said assuringly. Ryo, Henry, and Takato agreed that the jacket added a fierce edge to Rika's appearance.

Rika smiled. _"So maybe shopping isn't that bad." _She thought to herself.

Mimi then went around the store with Takato. Takato wasn't picky about clothes, so Mimi chose for him. She started by selecting a pair of black straight jeans, and a red t-shirt. She then picked out a black waistcoat to compliment the t-shirt. For shoes, Matt picked out low-top sneakers like Rika's, so that Takato could bend his ankles freely while drumming.

After Takato was Henry. Just like Takato, Henry wasn't so sure what he wanted to wear. And so, Mimi just picked an outfit for him, which turned out to be similar to Matt's attire; a pair of black straight jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt with a print of a black & white archery target on the front, a dark brown blazer, and some high-top sneakers.

Finally, it was Ryo's turn. Mimi had the most fun dressing up Ryo, which was apparent because Mimi had Ryo try seven different outfits, when the rest of the Tamers needed only two outfit changes each. As well, the group could hear Mimi cry from the back:

"That doesn't work, here's another shirt. Take off the shirt you're wearing. Take it off!" Rika couldn't help but giggle.

After seven outfit changes, Ryo finished with a navy blue military-style dress shirt complete with two breast pockets and shoulder straps, which Ryo preferred to keep sleeves-rolled-up. For pants, Ryo wore a pair of black straight jeans held on by black suspenders (Mimi thought they made him look sophisticated). For shoes Ryo wore high-top sneakers similar to Henry's.

The complete time for shopping took an hour. Afterwards, the group along with Mimi sat at the back, talking about BandBlitz. They were waiting for Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu, who came back from their errand a little later.

"Hey guys, did you do what I asked you to do?" Matt greeted.

"Yes we did!" Jeri said, happily.

"What did you ask them to do?" Takato asked.

"I asked them to think of names for the band." Matt revealed. Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu smiled proudly. The other four Tamers stared at them, jealous of the fact that they didn't have to spend their time trying on clothes.

"So let's hear it." Matt asked.

"After brainstorming, we each picked one name we liked." Kenta explained.

"Yes. I chose the name... _Koala Kingdom!_" Jeri said, gleefully.

"Well... all in favour?" Matt asked, motioning the Tamers to raise their hands if they were in agreement. Jeri and Mimi were the only ones to vote in favour. "Unfortunately Jeri, _Koala Kingdom_ isn't really a good name for a rock band." Rika said, trying to be easy on her.

"Nonsense, that name is perfect, Jeri!" Mimi assured. Jeri smiled, _"At least one person liked my name!" _she thought to herself.

Then Kazu revealed his pick, "Haha, and then my choice was..._ Mega Ion Cannon Blaster._"

Matt then held a vote, this time it was only Kazu and Takato that held their hands up. Ryo commented this time, "As cool as that name is, it sounds... over-compensating." Rika and Mimi nodded their heads in agreement.

Kenta was the last to go, "Then I picked the name... _BanHammer_."

"All in favour?" Matt asked. Kenta raised his hand. After a few seconds, Rika raised her hand as well, then Henry, Takato, Ryo, and then everyone.

"_BanHammer" _Matt relished the name, "Quirky, yet taunting...!" Matt then stood up on one of the benches in the shop. He said in a dramatic emcee voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for... _The_ _BanHammer_!"

The rest of Tamers cheered in excitement.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was hard to write. I had Rika's outfit originally planned out in my head (a mix between Karen-O, Emily Haines, and Alison Mosshart), but the guys were a bit more difficult to think of. I was on Wikipedia, looking up different kinds of shirts, suits and vests. In the end, I hope the fashion-researching was worth it :P. As for Mimi, who wouldn't want to go shopping with someone like her! Feel free to comment, and send in any song suggestions or band names as always. :D

**Next Chapter: **TBD :O


	8. What's Worth Blitzing For

**Author's Note: **What can I say? Here's the eighth chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All characters, Thor, and StarCraft are not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 8: What's Worth Blitzing For

* * *

"_The BanHammer!" _Kenta said happily for the umpteenth time.

After their day of trying on stage-outfits, and thinking of the band name, the group was back at the Wolves' Lair for a dinner of Pizza Samurai. Jeri and Mimi were on their way, picking up some extra food from the Katou's restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah Kenta, congratulations." Kazu replied enviously. Everyone giggled. Kazu was still jealous of the fact that Kenta's name got picked over his name, _Mega Ion Cannon Blaster_.

Then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Gabumon volunteered, going for the door.

At the door were Jeri, Mimi, and another familiar face...

"Palmon!" Gabumon greeted, surprised.

"Hiya Gabumon!" Palmon replied, and the two Digimon shared a hug. The Tamers were surprised. Yet another Digimon was outside the Digital World.

Gabumon led Palmon in, and Jeri and Mimi followed with bags of food from the Katou's restaurant.

Mimi greeted, "Hey guys! I'm sorry we're late. I wanted to pick up Palmon first so she wouldn't get lonely!"

Jeri and Mimi left the food on the coffee table next to the pizza. Takato opened the Styrofoam containers inside, revealing tempura, sashimi, and some udon Jeri prepared herself that morning. Kazu and Takato were about to dig in, when Rika swatted their hands away from the food.

"Ladies first, gentlemen." Rika said triumphantly, and she, Jeri, and Mimi got their food first. The rest of the boys groaned. Matt chuckled.

Then Gabumon took a bowl of Jeri's udon. Jeri was delighted that Gabumon liked her food so much. Palmon reached in for some tempura.

"Wow Palmon! What are you doing in Shinjuku?" Takato asked.

"You know, I'm just keeping my partner company." Palmon said happily. Mimi patted Palmon on the head. "What a silly question for a DigiDestined to ask!" Palmon commented.

The Tamers were shocked. Yet another Digimon sensed they were Tamers. "How did you that we're DigiDestined?" Rika asked Palmon curiously.

"I don't know, the air started to smell like strawberries, and then I realised that Jeri didn't bring any strawberries from the restaurant." Palmon explained.

Gabumon chuckled, and said "When I first met them, I thought I smelled mochi!"

The Tamers laughed. Mimi was astonished. What a coincidence that she picked out outfits for a band of DigiDestined.

"Well, where are your Digimon then?" Mimi asked, happy to meet a younger generation of DigiDestined.

Takato then told Mimi and Palmon about the D-Reaper, how the Firewall was set up to prevent any more Digimon from bio-emerging, and how their Digimon were pulled back into the Digital World because of it.

"So you're the kids that saved Shinjuku!" Mimi replied, "I wonder why our Digimon weren't affected by the Firewall."

The Tamers agreed. It seemed almost unfair that Matt and Mimi's Digimon could exist in the real world, but not the Tamer's Digimon.

Matt then intervened, hoping to keep the evening on a happy note. "So Kenta, you didn't tell us about how you got the name." Matt asked cheerfully.

Kenta smiled, and explained, "Well Kazu, Jeri and I were going to the park to brainstorm, when Kazu saw our favourite comic book shop along the way. The three of us went in, and Jeri found a new issue of _Thor_ on one of the shelves. When we left, I kept thinking about _Thor_, and the name _BanHammer _popped into my head. So technically, I wouldn't have thought of the name if Kazu didn't want to check out the comic book shop first, and if Jeri didn't notice the latest issue of _Thor_."

"Aww... you're so modest!" Kazu said happily, trapping Kenta in a playful chokehold-hug-combination. Everyone laughed at the display of affection. Kazu could leave Kenta alone now, knowing he contributed to Kenta's inspiration.

"How about you Matt, how'd you come up with the name for your band?" Jeri asked.

Matt revealed, "Well, when the band was starting out, we needed a name, and I went to a friend for ideas, and she came up with _Teenage Wolves_."

"Who was the she?" Rika asked.

"Sora? Sora Takenouchi?" Matt replied.

Kenta commented, "Another of the original DigiDestined? Is she here in Tokyo as well?" Kenta used to crush on Sora from the TV shows as a kid.

Matt responded, "She is, but she... she's really busy most of the times."

Matt then scratched his head. Although Matt never lied to the Tamers before, Rika could sense some something was wrong. Mimi stepped in, saving Matt from an awkward situation.

"Well guys, you haven't told me what you were going to do with that cash prize if you win!" Mimi said.

"That's right," Matt said, "If I'm not getting any money from this, what are you guys going to do with it? Five million yen in seven ways..."

"...Seven hundred thousand yen each." Gabumon finished.

"Well I don't know about everyone else," Kazu answered, "but I'm getting a new entertainment system!"

"I don't know what I'd do with that much money," Jeri replied, "I'd probably just put it in the bank."

"I don't know what I'd do with it either." Rika agreed, "It's not enough money to move away from my mother." she joked insincerely. Everyone laughed.

"I'd probably buy some missing comics in my comic book collection." Kenta added.

Ryo commented. "Maybe put it towards a car in a few years."

Rika glared teasingly, and replied. "You would obviously buy a car." Ryo chuckled in response.

After that, there was a pause, and then Matt asked "What do you plan to do with your share Takato?"

"Me?" Takato replied nervously, "There isn't much that I really want to buy. If I had one wish, I'd want to see Guilmon again."

"Guilmon? Was that your Digimon?" Mimi asked.

Takato nodded sadly. Silence followed. Everyone: Matt, Mimi, Gabumon, Palmon, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu, sympathized with Takato.

"Well, then there's some news I probably should share." Henry responded, breaking the silence to get up from the sofa, and stand in the rehearsal area in front of everyone as if he were to deliver an important announcement.

Henry took a deep breath and said, "So my Dad's been working hard to get our Digimon back."

"Your father?" Matt interrupted.

Henry explained. "His name is Janyu Wong. He was one of the original scientists that created Digimon."

Henry continued, "A few weeks ago, I overheard my dad talking with Yamaki, and he said they were on the verge of finishing a second Ark." The Tamers started to listen more intently with enthusiasm.

"The problem is they're funding has been cut." Henry revealed. Silence followed.

Then Kazu blurted out, "Well how much do they need to finish it?"

Henry smiled, and said "Around four and a half million yen."

"So what you're suggesting," Rika commented, "Is that if we win BandBlitz, we put it towards finishing the Ark?"

Henry nodded happily.

"Well why didn't you say so!" Takato replied. "I'm so putting my share towards finishing the Ark if it means seeing Guilmon again!"

Then one by one, the rest of the Tamers happily vowed to contribute their piece of the prize towards the Ark project.

Matt was relieved that the Tamers were smiling again. But more importantly, he was also touched by the fact that now, he wasn't just giving them a chance to win BandBlitz, but he was also giving them the opportunity to be with their Digimon again; to grow up and grow old with them, like him and Gabumon.

"_It's funny," _Matt thought to himself, _"that I should've stumbled upon these kids." _Matt chuckled, and then gave a look towards Mimi. Mimi nodded her head, signalling that she felt the same way.

"Well then," Matt said smiling, getting up from his seat to take advantage of the moment. "I guess it's time to talk about BandBlitz then." Matt and Henry traded spots, Matt taking the rehearsal area, and Henry sitting on the sofa.

Matt then talked for half an hour about BandBlitz, informing them about the days to come. When Matt was finished, the food was done, and so they decided they should call it a night. Everyone went their separate ways in front of the music shop, all hyped up about BandBlitz. Henry and Takato walked together, talking about winning BandBlitz and seeing Terriermon and Guilmon again, until Henry got to his apartment and Takato continued home by himself.

And after all that's been said tonight, Takato knew he couldn't sleep tonight.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's that. I know I've promised to update every two to three days, but I had the time and I felt the need to finish sum up the eight-chapters-worth of intro into BandBlitz. Feel free to comment by sending in a review or two. :D

And finally after eight chapters, I'll finally be able to say...

**Next Chapter: **BandBlitz begins. :]


	9. Battle Cry

**Author's Note: **And so it begins!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, all characters, all songs and lyrics are not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle Cry

* * *

_One week later..._

Takato was in his room. Today was the first day if BandBlitz. He still had a good ten minutes before he had to leave the house. Takato paced around the room while going over the morning in his head, making sure he didn't forget anything: he got up, ate breakfast, took a shower, put on his regular clothes (Mimi made some adjustments to the band's outfit last night), and warmed up a bit by drumming to his MP3 player. But there still was one more thing to do...

Takato went to his book shelf, where he kept an old biscuit tin full of his Digimon Cards. He opened it, to find his Digivice mixed in with his card collection. Takato then put the tin back in its place, and sat on his bed.

Takato held the Digivice in both hands, and started speaking to it like a microphone, as if Guilmon were listening.

Takato said, "Hey Guilmon, I know you may not be able to hear me, but if you can, I want you to know that there's this huge contest here in Tokyo. Today, the Tamers and I will try to make it through the first round. If we win, I might get to see you again! I'd like that very much... there are new friends I want you to meet. I miss you so much."

Takato then ended his prayer, kept his Digivice in his pocket, and left for BandBlitz.

...

Takato got to where Matt told them to meet yesterday; a courtyard in Shinjuku, nearby the park, and next to a busy street lined with clothing shops and fast food restaurants. There, Takato met up with Rika, Ryo and Henry.

"Hey guys." Takato said.

"Hey." Rika said, with a bored look on her face.

"Do you know where Matt is?" Takato asked.

"He's at the Lair, getting the instruments." Henry explained.

"This courtyard isn't bad," Ryo commented, looking around. "It's a nice place to do a hype show. A lot of high school and university students hang out in places along this street."

"That's true." Rika said, "But that means that if we flunk this, we'll be socially branded for the rest of our lives."

"Why so negative?" Takato replied, "I'm sure we'll get into BandBlitz!"

The rest of the Tamers nodded nervously.

Then a white van pulled up at the curb next to them. Coming out of the van were Matt, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, and Mimi.

"Hey guys!" Kenta called out. The four Tamers waved back.

"Kenta, Kazu, start assembling the platform." Matt ordered.

"Right away, sir!" they replied as if they were stormtroopers. They then opened the doors of the van to start lifting pieces of tbe platform to the courtyard.

Then Matt, Mimi and Jeri congregated with the other four tamers.

"I don't get it." Mimi said in her ditsy tone, "Why aren't we playing inside a building again?"

"Because this is how we sign up for BandBlitz." Matt explained. Mimi stared in confusion, waiting for Matt to elaborate.

Matt sighed then said, "The preliminary round of BandBlitz is what we call the 'Declaration of War'. For three days, bands announce they're competing by performing publicly around Shinjuku. If the band is good enough, a large crowd will gather."

Then Henry continued, "And hopefully, one of the BandBlitz Judges will be watching from the crowd as well."

"Because it's the Judge," Ryo finished, "that gives the band the go-ahead to compete."

"Oh, I get it!" Mimi replied. Everyone sighed in relief.

Then Jeri asked, "How will we know who the Judge is?"

Matt replied, "Don't worry, I'll know." Matt then addressed the musicians, "Go with Mimi and Jeri, they'll have your outfits. I'll help Kenta and Kazu set up the instruments."

The four Tamers then followed Mimi and Jeri back to the van, where Mimi got a black plastic garbage bag from the passenger seat.

"Okay, let's see... Ladies first!" Mimi said, rummaging through the black bag. Mimi then pulled out Rika's newly adjusted leather jacket.

"I hope you like what I did with it!." Mimi said. Rika took the jacket and held it up so she and the Tamers could observe. The jacket was now studded along the shoulders, around the cuffs, and on the front. When Rika turned it around, there was a black-and-silver print of a war hammer icon, hinting to the band name.

Rika smiled, and said "This jacket looks amazing Mimi!"

Mimi blushed and said, "I do my best!"

Mimi then handed Rika the rest of her outfit, and Rika went into the back of the van to change.

"Ryo, watch the van so no one peeks." Mimi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Ryo replied, stood by the van doors. _"As if Rika needs any guarding." _Ryo thought to himself.

"Now Takato, I did the same with your outfit," Mimi explained, handing Takato the red t-shirt. On the front of the shirt, there was a black print of the same war hammer icon.

"Plus, I have a little extra something!" Mimi continued. She pulled from the bag a pair of brass steam-punk goggles, complete with tinted lenses and a leather strap, and gave them to Takato.

Takato excitedly tried them on, replacing his old swimming goggles. "How do I look?" He asked happily.

"Like a real rock star!" Mimi said, and then she handed Takato the rest of his outfit. Mimi hadn't made any adjustments to Ryo's and Henry's clothes yet, but they didn't mind. And so Henry, Rika, Takato, and Ryo took turns changing into their outfits inside the van.

Henry was the last to go. When he was done, he went back to the courtyard where the rest of the band and crew were. Henry noticed that Matt, Kenta, and Kazu were finished setting up. A black platform about two feet high was set up in the middle of the courtyard, and their instruments were set up on top, identically to the arrangement back at the Lair.

In front of the stage, were around twenty teenagers, waiting curiously. Beside the stage were the rest of the band and crew. Henry noticed Jeri was doing up Takato's hands with bandages.

"I brought these for you!" Jeri told Takato, and she pulled out a pair of leather biker gloves. "These should protect your hands from blisters."

"Thanks Jeri, these look cool!" Takato replied. He knew he was lucky to have Jeri.

...

Henry approached in his new clothes. "Okay good, Henry's ready!" Matt said, relieved, and called the group for a huddle. "Here's what's going on." Matt explained, "Kenta, Kazu, Jeri and Mimi will be going out to gather more people. But before that, I want everyone to text their friends and tell them to come here."

And so the group pulled out their cellphones and started texting friends and family.

...

Rika's mom, Rumiko Nonaka was at a cafe with some friends, when her cellphone vibrated.

"What is it?" One of Rumiko's friends asked.

Rumika browsed through her cellphone to the text message she just received. "Oh my!" Rumiko cried as she read, "My daughter says going to be performing with her band downtown... I didn't know she had a band! I better go see her!" and Rumiko left.

...

Ten minutes passed, and there were now forty to sixty people in front of the stage. Rika could hear people say _"What's going on?"_, and _"I hope this isn't a waste of time."_

And so Rika went to Matt and asked "Matt, shouldn't we start? People are starting to get bored."

Matt turned to the other Tamers. They all looked eager to begin. Matt then looked beyond the crowd and saw Mimi, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu at the nearby intersection. Mimi saw Matt glance towards her, and signalled him with two thumbs up. Matt turned back to Rika, and said "Very well then."

Matt then held Rika by the shoulders, trying to get her full attention. "Rika listen to me." Matt said, "Remember that side of you who would dance, and twirl, and have fun during rehearsal?"

Rika nodded, chuckling a bit at the memory.

Matt continued, "The crowd needs to see that Rika!"

Rika smiled. "Okay Matt." She replied.

"Okay, Let's go!" Matt said, and the four tamers walked on stage.

...

As the Tamers walked up, the crowd quieted down.

Then Matt followed behind the Tamers. The majority of the crowd recognized him, and they started cheering and applauding.

"Hey, Shinjuku!" Matt addressed, speaking into the microphone. "This is the band I've had the honour of managing. Don't judge them by their looks ladies and gentleman, they make the _Wolves_ look like a group of wannabe high schoolers!" The crowd laughed.

And then Matt took a deep breath, "And so Shinjuku I present to you, from the depths of the Wolves Lair... Please experience, The BanHammer!" and the crowd howled and applauded.

Matt then gave the microphone to Rika, and left the stage. _"They're on their own now." _Matt thought to himself, nervously.

...

Rika felt her heart pumping with adrenaline. Henry started the song, using the synthesizer. Takato kept a steady beat with the kick drum.

The song was _Zero _by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's.

Rika went up to the microphone and recited the first lyric.

"_Shake it, like a ladder to the sun..." _The drum beat mimicked her beating heart. _"...Makes me feel like a madman on the run."_

The crowd was silent. Rika persisted. _"Find me never, never far gone... So get your, leather, leather, leather on."_

Some people in the crowd were starting to bob their heads. Takato added a few more beats, and Henry played more notes. Rika continued:

"_You're a zero!... What's your name? No one's gonna ask, you better find out where they want you to go... Try and hit the spot... Get to know it in the dark, get to know it whether you're crying, crying, crying... oh!"_

The crowd was still silent. Then Rika desperately conjured as much soul as she could manage, and finished the verse, _"Well can you climb, climb, climb... oh!"_

Rika was out of breath. She was nearly gagged with uneasiness until she heard the applause of the crowd. People were saying "Yeah, you can do it!", and "So far, so good!"

Rika then heard her mother cry from the crowd, "You can do it Rika!"

Rika was uplifted; her mother came to see her perform. Then Ryo started to come in to the song, strumming a steady note. Rika repeated the verse:

"_Shake it like a ladder to the sun... Makes me feel like a madman on the run... Find me never, never far gone... So get your, leather, leather, leather on."_

By then, Rika didn't care about the crowd. Her mother was there, and she was starting to enjoy herself. She blocked out everything, and focused on those two things. She pulled the microphone from the stand, and starting prancing about the stage as she continued:

"_You're a zero! What's your name? No one's gonna ask, you better find out where they want you to go. Try and hit the spot. Get to know it in the dark, get to know it whether you're crying, crying, crying... Oh!"_

People in the crowd were starting to get jumpy. Rika finished:

"_Well can you, climb, climb, climb... Oh!"_

The crowd was set loose. Ryo started a solo, and Rika started dancing and twirling. The entire band could feel the adrenaline flow through their veins; it gave them more life and fervour. The crowd was alive and jumping as well. Rika continued:

"_Was it the cure? Shellshock! Was it the cure? Hope not! Was it the cure? Shellshock! Was it the cure? What's your name... you're a zero!"_

Ryo then retreated back to normal strumming. Rika repeated the verse:

"_What's your name? No one's gonna ask, you better find out where they want you to go... Try and hit the spot. Get to know it in the dark, get to know it whether you're crying, crying, crying... Oh! Well can you climb, climb, climb... Oh!"_

And Ryo broke into another solo again. This time, the entire crowd was dancing and twirling with Rika. Matt, Takato, and Ryo couldn't help but giggle and laugh. Rika continued:

"_Was it the cure? Shellshock! Was it the cure? Hope not! Was it the cure? Shellshock! Was it the cure? Hope not!"_

Then she started chanting the final verse:

"_What's your name? What's your name? What's your name? What's your name?... Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh..."_

The band knew this was it; this was the final stretch of the song. Takato, Henry, and Ryo elevated their volumes, as the music reached its climax. Rika and the crowd danced, dazed by the music.

And then the music slowed a bit, before Takato hit the cymbals in a loud bang, and the song was finished. Rika turned her back to the crowd; showing off the band logo on the back of her jacket.

The reply from the audience was roaring and howling in applause. Rika turned around, smiling. "Thank you!" Rika cried into the microphone. The crowd clapped as the BanHammer walked off the stage, and slowly the audience started to disperse as well. The band walked off the stage towards Matt, Mimi, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu.

Matt cried, "You guys, that was amazing!", and the band and crew had a group hug.

Then Matt directed the group's direction towards a man who was observing them. Matt introduced, "Guys, this is Jon. Jon is one of the Judges for BandBlitz. Jon, meet the BanHammer!"

Jack was a middle aged man with long blond hair, and was wearing a leather biker outfit similar to Rika, except he had leather pants and boots to match.

"Hey guys!" Jon greeted, "You were incredible! I have to agree you made the Teenage Wolves look like amateurs! On behalf of BandBlitz, we would be honoured to have you guys to compete this year!"

And the group jumped up in excitement, giving their ecstatics thank-you's to Jon.

Then Jon smiled, shook hands with Matt, and left.

As he left, Rika's mom came to see them.

"Oh Rika, my darling, you were so wonderful!" Rumiko said, hugging Rika.

As embarrassing as the sight was, Rika was delighted her mom came, and so she returned Rumiko's embrace.

"I absolutely love your outfit!" Rumiko said enthusiastically.

"Thanks mom!" Rika said, smiling.

Matt turned around to the group, and announced, "We're in!"

The Tamers cheered, and jumped in excitement.

"Let's celebrate!" Kazu cried.

"Alright then, clean up, and then we go to the Katou's Restaurant for some food, on me!" Matt replied.

The Tamers howled in delight, before going to disassemble the stage and the instruments.

Then Matt, Mimi, and Rumiko talked with each other as Rumiko asked them about how the kids pulled off such a fantastic show.

And in his heart, Matt new he stumbled upon some pretty amazing children.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I had this chapter sitting in my head for a long time. I just knew that _Zero _by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's had to be the song they used for their Declaration. Anyways, I won't be updating for two weeks, until some other chores are finished first. But I may return earlier if I'm persuaded nicely :P. For instance, if I get ten more reviews. *cough cough* It also helps with the writing, knowing you have an actual audience. :D

**Next Chapter: **TBD.


	10. Try Honesty

**Author's Note: **Here you guys go, the tenth chapter! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. ;D I'll explain at the end.

**Disclaimer: **All songs and characters named are not my creation.

...

Chapter 10: Try Honesty

...

The Tamers relished their victory with a new reputation. Henry's father was thrilled that his son would be competing in a Battle of the Bands contest. Rika and her mom found more things to talk about, as Rika's mother was also in a band herself back in college; an all-girl disco group called _The Fox Queens_. Takato's parents were absolutely shocked by Takato's natural talent, and so they discussed whether they should buy a drum kit for Takato to use at home. Those conversations were always held in private, lest Takato should get excited for nothing, but Takato overheard a few words between them.

At school the Tamers were always approached by other students who asked to join the band, or when their next gig would be. Ryo found girls approaching him with their cellphone numbers. And the girls found themselves approached by Kazu and Kenta, who had to ask for theirs. Jeri however, never liked popularity, so she stuck close to Takato to avoid any of the boys asking about her involvement with the band.

Days passed, and the Tamers got a text message from Matt, which read: _"Hey kids! I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but the news about the next round of Blitz is out. Meet the Lair in an hour..." _

...

The message almost ran by Rika's mind, until seconds later she realised it was from Matt, and re-read it. She closed her eyes for a moment. Rika was at home sitting by the garden. Today was the day that her grandmother Seiko would be taken to the elderly home.

Rika's mother and two men from the elderly facility were persuading Seiko to sit in a wheelchair the two men brought. "Hey mom!" Rumiko said. "Let's go out for a stroll today. Maybe we'll hit a few stores for some clothes on the way."

"Oh, that would be fun!" Seiko replied, in a regal motherly tone. She then got up from her chair, and approached Rumiko.

"Would you like to use a wheelchair for today?" Rumiko asked.

"Yes please. I've been feeling kind of tired lately." Seiko responded. The reason why was because Seiko had trouble eating due to her Alzheimers, so she ate fairly small meals. And so Seiko sat in the wheelchair and buckled herself in. The two men from the elderly home then adjusted the foot rests for Seiko.

"Who are these gentlemen?" Seiko asked.

"These are some friends." Rumiko replied. "They'll be walking with us as well. I'm giving them fashion advice on how to dress for formal occasions."

The men looked like they were in their late forties, and wore casual everyday clothing to hide the fact they worked for the elderly home. Seiko and the two men exchanged greetings, and the four of them were off. Rika caught one of the men from the elderly home as he left.

"Will she be okay?" Rika asked.

"She will be fine." The man replied, "I've escorted hundreds of seniors to the elderly home, some by force. But your grandmother... she's the most graceful person I've met. She'll be great there. There will be plenty of activities for her to do and people to interact with. Plus, there will be a doctors and nurses there for her medical needs."

Rika nodded sadly. If she weren't so busy with school and BandBlitz, Seiko might have been able to stay at home. But Rumiko decided that it would be best for Seiko to go now, since Rika would finish high school and go off to college in a few years.

"How come you're not coming with us?" the man asked.

"I can't. It's... hard." Rika hesitated. She didn't have the courage to say farewell to her grandmother, especially when Seiko didn't recognize her anymore. And deep down, Rika hated herself for being so weak.

"It's alright." The man assured. "I understand. Don't put yourself down. It's pretty shocking for everyone at first. Take as much time as you need."

Rika nodded, and the man nodded politely before leaving to catch up with Rumiko, Seiko and his colleague.

Rika then texted her mother, telling her about the situation with BandBlitz, and that she would be downtown for today.

...

Rika was on the train heading to the Lair. In her head, she kept thinking about her grandmother. _"Should have I went with mom to see Grandma off to the elderly home?" _Rika asked herself.Matt would surely understand if she told him. And if Rika asked, Matt would have been nice enough to fake an excuse for her absence. After all, she couldn't let the other Tamers pity her. She always was the strong one. In the end, Rika was filled with more regret, which she tried to drown with her music player: _Try Honesty _by Billy Talent.

When she hit the station, she walked the rest of the way to the Lair.

That was when she noticed people running towards an intersection. "Come on, we'll miss it!" One girl cried to her friends behind her.

Rika decided to follow them out of curiosity. They stopped at a major intersection, where a band was playing. Their stage covered the entire intersection, with additional lights and curtains. The lead singer was a tall, built man in his early twenties with long hair. There was also the drummer and a guitarist the same age. Then there was the lead guitarist, who was in fact a female that was Rika's age. She had blond hair tied into pigtails, and she wore a black dress with black leather boots that gave a goth-effect. Rika recognized her from somewhere.

"_I don't owe you anything! I don't owe you anything!" _the lead singer kept singing repeatedly. The band was playing the song _I'll Stick Around _by the Foo Fighters. The crowd of about five hundred was jumping up and down to the music.

Then Rika remembered the meeting at the Lair. She was late, so she started running to the studio.

...

When Rika entered, everyone else was there, minus Mimi and Palmon who were at their clothing shop.

"Hey guys." Rika said. Some of this morning's weakness gave way, yet it was subtle enough that no one noticed or commented.

"Hey Rika!" Jeri replied, gesturing Rika to sit beside her.

"I'm sure you saw the band playing out there." Matt greeted.

"Yeah, who are they?" Rika asked, taking her seat.

"They're the _Samurai War Machines._" Matt answered. "They've been playing at BandBlitz for a couple of years now. Every BandBlitz fan knows them."

"Did you see the girl there? Dobermon's partner?" Takato asked. And that was when it struck Rika; the girl who played lead guitar was the former Tamer of Dobermon.

"You mean Alice?" Matt asked.

"Yes, her." Henry replied. "We met her after her Digimon came into the real world to sacrifice himself and give us the power to fight the D-Reaper."

"Who would have known BandBlitz is filled with Digimon Tamers?" Matt replied, chuckling at the irony. "Alice, is the lead guitarist of the _Samurai War Machines. _She's actually a wicked guitar player, better than most guys I've seen."

"Will we be meeting them in the next round?" Kazu asked.

"Nope, the next round we'll be seeing another band." Matt answered.

He then got up from his seat, to take the stage as usual. This time, he took out a folder from the behind the drum kit.

"The next round we'll meet these guys. A punk rock band of three people called _The Disorderlies._"

And Matt then put the folder on the coffee table to reveal a flyer of the band, from one of their tours around the city.

"What will happen is that both us and _The Disorderlies _will play at venues simultaneously for an hour. Whichever band that gathers the most visitors for that period will get to move on to the next round. Pretty simple."

The Tamers looked at the photos in the folder. Then Jeri asked, "What's this photo?" The picture showed the inside of a small cafe.

"That's where we'll be playing." Matt said. "It's downtown somewhere."

"It's awfully small." Kazu replied.

"I know." Matt replied, scratching his chin in contemplation.

"I'm guessing this is where the other band is playing." Kenta asked, holding up a picture of another cafe of similar size.

"Yes, they'll be playing there." Matt answered.

"Where is it?" Henry asked.

"Across the street from us." Matt said.

The Tamers were silenced in shock.

"That's where the real battle begins." Matt said. "But there's something here that's even more important." Matt took the photo of the cafe where they would be playing.

"The place is panelled with wood, so the sound will bounce off quite nicely. However, the place is small." Matt noted.

"So we can't play too loudly." Henry tried to follow, "Otherwise we'll be too noisy."

"Yes Henry, we'll have to approach this situation more... quietly." Matt explained.

Takato let out a small groan. He would miss being able to smash the drum kit.

"Couldn't we just change venues?" Rika asked curiously.

Matt explained, "We can, but this venue's one of the few that will loan theirs for BandBlitz, _and..._" Matt held a dramatic pause.

"The cafe has offered to give us the revenue we bring into the cafe, which we can add to our budget." Matt explained.

He continued, "All the other venues are small. The point of this round is to exercise adaptability. Not all crowds will be hype crowds, therefore a good band is never stubborn with their style."

The band nodded in understanding.

Matt concluded, "Which brings me to the end of this meeting. But first I need to have a chat with Rika privately." And he gestured Rika to the far corner of the studio.

Matt explained, "Hey Rika, so this round will need something extra from you. You're going to have to pick the song."

"But... why me? You know me. I don't know any quiet songs." Rika said.

"An acoustic set is an opportunity to be very down-to-earth... very real... very _honest_. Only you can find a song that expresses who you really are." Matt said.

"I'll try." Rika replied, weakly.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked. "You seem a little different."

"I'll be alright." Rika said, and she smiled assuringly.

Then Matt and Rika went to the rest of the Tamers who were all putting on their coats, ready to go out. If Seiko were okay, Rika would've asked her for help to pick a song. And so she decided to visit her grandmother at the elderly home that afternoon for some inspiration.

...

**To Be Continued...**

...

**Author's Note: **So that's the end! I thought Alice would make an interesting addition to the story line as a competing character. As well, her look pretty much fits the rocker scene don't you think?

As for the brief hiatus, although I only got two reviews over the two weeks when I was away, I'm not unhappy (though thank you Dragonfly996 and Ultima73!). I really just needed the break to finish some other things, and to decide where this story was heading. After all, if you fail to plan, you plan to fail, right? Anyways, as usual, leave a review if you feel like it. Band names and song suggestions are always welcome... and questions! If you guys have any questions for me, or about the story line, please raise them up! I don't mind doing a brief Q/A section at the end of a chapter. Anyways, I'll be back in a week or less!


	11. Hero

**Author's Note: **About time... I'm sorry this is late. I'll have to make it up to you guys soon. D:

**Disclaimer: **All songs, song lyrics, and characters are not my creation. The portrayal of Alzheimer's in this chapter is not entirely accurate.

...

Chapter 11: Hero

...

Rika was waiting at the transit stop, waiting for the bus that would head towards Shinjuku Seniors' Home. "_I'll just make sure grandma is doing okay." _Rika thought to herself. However, deep down she didn't want to go. It always hurt Rika when Seiko didn't recognize her; the 'real' Rika was always 'somewhere playing with her friends'. But still, Rika thought it would be polite to visit Seiko in her new home anyways. As well, Rika's mother would have wanted her to visit Seiko on her first day at the elderly home.

And so as Rika waited at the stop, second guessing the idea of going to visit her grandmother, Ryo interrupted.

"Hey there wildcat!" Ryo greeted.

"Hey." Rika said, slightly off her usual color.

"Where are you going? You don't usually take this stop."

"I'm going to go visit..." Rika stumbled. "...my mother. She's at a photo-shoot downtown. We'll be having lunch after, and then we'll go shopping."

"Shopping! You're least favourite past-time." Ryo joked.

"Yeah, I know." Rika replied, trying to fake a smile.

The two of them got on the bus when it arrived. Luckily for Rika, three girls from their school were also on the same bus; some of Ryo's new fan girls. And so Rika hid at the back of the bus, as Ryo conversed with them.

"I was like, amazed by your show!" one of them said. "And I was wondering if you could come to my house sometimes and help me with my guitar, because it's like... broken."

"I'd love to, but I'm pretty busy with all of this BandBlitz stuff..." Ryo replied.

Rika chuckled a bit. She could tell from Ryo's side-glances that he was desperate to escape.

The five of them were on the bus for a while, until Rika reached her stop near the park. And so while Ryo was distracted, Rika sneaked out of the bus. Rika continued a few blocks down until she got to the elderly home.

_Shinjuku Seniors' Home: C Wing _was approximately the size of their school. It was almost Victorian-inspired in design. There was a small garden of daffodils and daisies at the front, which gave a homely accent to the building's daunting size.

"_Grandma would certainly enjoy living in a place like this." _Rika commented to herself.

Then suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice caught her off guard. "Hey wildcat!" Ryo cried. He was running towards her from half a block away.

"What... Why... How on earth did you know I was here?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"I saw you got off the bus." Ryo said. "You sounded funny back at the bus stop... like something was wrong. But I knew you wouldn't tell me the truth, so I had to—"

"To stalk me?" Rika interrupted.

"Yes." Ryo replied. Rika replied with a more frustrated look. Ryo tried to explain himself.

"Rika," He then approached her more closely than usual. "Why can't you be honest with me? I know I tease you all the time, but... if there's something troubling you, I want to help."

Rika was surprised. She'd never seen Ryo this concerned about her before. And if it weren't for that, she probably would have told him to leave her alone. As well, Ryo was older, and more mature. Surely he would understand her, maybe as much as Matt would.

Rika let out a sigh. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Rika asked. Ryo nodded.

Rika then proceeded to tell him about her grandmother.

...

After explaining, Rika and Ryo entered the building, where they found themselves inside the lobby. In the lobby was a desk where four nurses were answering the phone, and filing reports in binders. Rika approached the desk, where she asked one of them where her grandmother was. A nurse, probably in her forties or fifties, replied "Seiko Nonaka... she just moved in today right? Let me just find out what room she's in..." and the nurse proceeded to pull out a green binder full of the residents' timetables for the day.

When the nurse found out where Seiko was, she exited the desk to escort Rika and Ryo to Rika's grandmother.

As they walked, the two found the building to be even larger inside than the outside. Often, they would peek into rooms where residents would be painting, playing music, or exercising. In one hall way, was large windows on one side that showed how the building surrounded a large courtyard, spotted with gardens, and shaded by large willows.

The three of them eventually made their way into a room where the residents were being having tea and coffee. Rika noticed her grandmother, smiling and nodding politely while listening to two other women shared their stories about motherhood. Rika was happy her grandmother was enjoying herself. Rika then thought about trying to get closer, maybe even intrude in their conversation.

But then Rika started doubting what good that would do. To her grandmother, Rika would be just a stranger who was impolitely eavesdropping in their conversation.

The nurse sensed something was wrong and said, "If you want, you can sit down here for a bit." And the nurse directed Rika and Ryo to an empty table. Rika sat down. Ryo kept silent, not knowing what to say to Rika in this situation. He could only imagine how frustrated Rika might be feeling, not being able to interact with her grandmother.

"Oh dear..." The nurse interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"Our performer's not here yet. He must be late as usual."

Ryo and Rika noticed the nurse look towards the front of the room, where there was a small stage. On top of the stage was a microphone, a grand piano, and an acoustic guitar.

"We usually have a performer come in to entertain the residents while they're having their tea." The nurse explained.

"We could play for them." Ryo then interrupted. Rika stared at Ryo in surprise.

"Really?" The nurse replied.

"Yeah, we're in our own band." Ryo smiled politely.

"Well, it's about some time since we had young performers. I'm sure the residents would be happy if you two could play something for them!" The nurse said.

Then Ryo got up and approached the stage. Rika followed him, and whispered to him in frustrated tone, "What are you doing? We don't even know what to sing."

"Well I can't let you just sit there and not say hello to your grandmother. Think of this as... a house-warming gift." Ryo teased.

Rika glared at him. Ryo met her with a serious stare.

As unexpected as this was, Rika couldn't think of a better thing to do than observe her grandmother from afar. "Fine... but I'm picking the song."

...

"Good afternoon residents!" The nurse introduced Ryo and Rika, on the microphone.

"Today we have two very special guests performing for us today. Please welcome Ryo Akiyama, and Rika Nonaka!"

The residents clapped. Seiko said to herself, "Where?" looking to the stage in earnest.

Ryo started strumming the chords to the song, as the nurse handed the microphone to Rika. Rika placed the microphone on its stand, and waited for her cue. The song she picked was the Paramore cover of the Foo Fighters' _My Hero_.

Rika began to sing _"Too alarming now to talk about... Take your pictures down... and shake it out..."_

Rika looked at her grandmother, who was smiling politely. This song would be Rika's 'house-warming present' as Ryo put it.

"_Truth or consequence, say it aloud... Use that evidence, race it around."_

Ryo made his strumming louder, as Rika sung the chorus.

"_There goes my hero, watch her as she goes." _Rika changed the 'he' in the song to 'she' in honour of her grandmother. _"There goes my hero, she's ordinary."_

Ryo played a short riff, and Rika continued into the second verse. Seiko continued to smile, though more sincerely than politely. Rika noticed, and couldn't help but feel a little pride.

"_Don't the best of them bleed it out... while the rest of them Peter out... Truth or consequence, say it aloud... Use that evidence, race it around..."_

Ryo strummed louder again for the chorus.

"_There goes my hero, watch her as she goes... there goes my hero, she's ordinary..."_

Ryo then played a short riff, and started strumming quietly, as Rika swayed with the music. Ryo started building up louder and louder, and Rika could feel the emotion swell.

She continued to sing passionately _"Kudos my hero, leaving all the best... You know my hero. The one that's on..."_

Ryo continued to strum aggressively, as Rika continued into the chorus.

"_There goes my hero, watch her as she goes... There goes my hero, she's ordinary..."_

The nurse observed the residents, awestruck in sympathy of song's lyrics.

"_There goes my hero, watch her as she goes... There goes my hero, she's ordinary..."_

Ryo then ended the song with the same short riff. The room was quiet for a moment, as the residents took in the impact of the song. The nurse then started clapping alone, and after a few seconds, the rest of the residents clapped in praise.

By the end of the song, the scheduled performer had arrived, and Rika and Ryo walked off the stage. The performer shook their hands, and said "Thanks for covering for me, you guys were amazing. I hope you guys play again here someday."

Ryo replied "It would be our honour to play here again!"

Rika nodded in agreement. The singing certainly made her relieved. It was something about being able to share her feelings through music that was comforting, and uplifting.

Them Rika heard her name being called out, "Rika!"

Rika turned. It was Seiko, almost in tears from the song.

"Grandma?" Rika replied in disbelief, and approached her grandmother.

Seiko got up from her seat. "Oh Rika!" Seiko answered back.

Rika walked up to her, and Seiko held her in her arms. Rika, having not been hugged by her grandmother in a long time, needed a few seconds to finally return her grandmother's embrace.

"Oh Rika, your voice is so lovely! I could recognize it anywhere!" Seiko said.

"Thank you, grandma!" Rika said. Rika tried her hardest to fight her tears.

Then Seiko let go so she could properly face her granddaughter.

"Oh Rika," Seiko said, "Don't lose yourself. You're more valuable and meaningful to others than you think you are!" Because of her dementia, Seiko thought the _real_ Rika was merely away for a couple of hours at best. A few more hours more, and Seiko would most likely go back to not recognizing her. The only thing Rika could do was play along as Seiko saw the situation, and cherish the moment while it lasted.

"Yes, Grandma." Rika replied. An intense wave of relief overcame her when she heard Seiko's words of wisdom, so much that a few tears of joy escaped from Rika's control.

Ryo and the nurse couldn't help but be delighted but the sight of Rika's happy reunion.

...

**To Be Continued**

...

**Author's Note:** This chapter was inspired in part by volunteering in a convalescent home for seniors with Alzheimer's and other dementias. I also took a bit away from the movie "Away From Her", which is also about a husband whose wife is diagnosed with Alzheimer's, and gradually fails to recognize him.

However, I hope you readers realise that Alzheimer's isn't necessarily as dramatic as being unable to recognize loved ones. So don't make any assumptions the next time you hear about someone's relative diagnosed with the condition.

Anyways, I hope you review, and I'll try to update before the end of next week. If not, add the story to your alerts and keep holding on :D


	12. Capulets And Montagues

**Author's Note: **Finally here, I'm so glad to be back ^^! I apologize for any grammatical errors, I couldn't wait to get this chapter out!

**Disclaimer: **All songs mentioned are not of my creation.

...

Chapter 12: Capulets and Montagues

...

_A week later..._

Takato arrived at the coffee shop at 9:00 that morning. In an hour, _The BanHammer_ would take on the punk-rock rage of _The Disorderlies._ Deep inside, Takato felt today would go well. The rehearsals have sounded even better after Rika started picking songs herself. On top of that, Kenta and Kazu managed to make a band webpage, which received a great amount of hits in the past week. Their new reputation and today's quiet set-list would surely win them the first round of BandBlitz. However, Takato could have done without one small perk that morning.

"Is _this_ where you and your friends are going to perform?" Mrs. Matsuki asked excitedly, as she stepped into the coffee shop. Mr. Matsuki followed in with her.

Takato sighed. "Yes mom, we're going to be playing here."

Surprisingly, Matt had phoned the Tamers' parents last night to invite them all to the band's second gig. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki agreed to go without hesitation.

Takato scanned the view of the coffeehouse. The _Capulet Café_ looked a lot more different from the photos since the pictures were taken in the evening. That morning, the glorious sunshine filled the room from the shop's large front windows, highlighting the wood that panelled the walls and the floors. There were small square tables alone seating four chairs, and in pairs seating six. Takato estimated there to be sixty red leather chairs in total, excluding several benches that were set up against the wall. Beside the front desk was a glass display case full of cakes, strudels, buns, and other pastries. Behind the front desk were shelves of coffee beans, tea bags, creams, and other coffee additives. And at the back of the coffee house was a small stage, behind which hung black drapes. From the single stool that sat upon it, one would assume many poetry readings and solo acts were held upon the stage.

"Hey Takato!" Rika cried. She was already sitting at the back next to the stage, with her mother and Matt.

"Oh, hey Rika!" Takato replied, and then he led his parents towards the back.

...

Soon, the rest of the band members arrived. Henry showed up after Takato, bringing his parents and his sister Suzie. After him, was Kenta with his father, then Kazu with his mother, then Jeri with her mom and dad, and finally, Ryo with his mom and dad.

Once all the Tamers arrived, they started to set up the instruments while Matt and the parents sat down to have a chat.

"It's great to finally meet you Matt." Henry's mother said, "I always wanted to know who keeps feeding Henry all this pizza he talks about." The parents chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Matt replied, "Yes, Mrs. Wong, it's certainly been too long a wait." Then Matt addressed the rest of the parents, saying, " Hello everyone, my name is Matt Ishida, and I am currently the band manager of your children's band as they compete in this year's Shinjuku BandBlitz. I'd be happy clear up any questions you might have concerning the band or the competition."

Mr. Matsuki asked the first question. "So from what I've been told, you approached our kids and asked them to play for you. Why is that? Aren't you in a band of your own?"

"My band has won BandBlitz before, but for personal reasons we've decided not to compete this year. However, I've always wanted to give a band that has never competed at BandBlitz a chance to do so. Then a few weeks ago, I stumbled upon your kids, and I've been helping them out since."

Ryo's mother responded, "But our kids aren't exactly that musically experienced. Except for Ryo and Henry, the rest of them have never picked up an instrument before, let alone play in front of a crowd."

Matt replied, "But I'm sure all of you may have seen videos of them perform or hear the rumours." Several of the parents nodded. "Your children have worked very hard, and in my professional opinion, they actually have more potential than other bands. I've already told them that they've got a good a chance at winning this year."

Kazu's mother responded, "And what happens if they lose BandBlitz? What could you say to them then?"

Matt answered, "They won't accept failure. They're competing for more than just the money."

"What do you mean?" Rika's mother asked.

Matt replied, "From what they've said, they want to fund Mr. Wong's venture into creating some kind of ark to bring their Digimon back from the digital world."

Mrs. Wong then addressed her husband, "Wait, Janyu? Did you ask them to compete so you could continue your research?"

Mr. Wong answered in an astonished tone, "I never asked the kids to help raise any money. I didn't even know there was a prize in all of this."

Mrs. Matsuki commented, "Yes, Takato never said anything about money. How much are the kids going to get if they win this competition?"

"Five-million yen." Matt answered.

There was a brief silence, as the parents grasped their minds over the sum of money at stake.

"Well that's certainly enough to cover all the costs." Janyu replied in shock. He should have known that Henry would have been listening on his talks with Yamaki.

Mrs. Matsuki then asked, "So then if Henry's father didn't ask them to help raise money to build a second ark, then who did?"

Matt responded, "It was Henry. He asked all the Tamers, should they win, if they were willing to invest their share of the prize into helping his father build the ark."

"And I thought they moved on from Digimon." Kenta's mother replied. "It's been so long since the D-Reaper invaded Shinjuku."

Matt commented, "A bond with Digimon isn't easy to move past. Those kids have fought and bled with their Digimon. They trusted each other with their lives and with the protection of their loved ones. It shouldn't be a surprise to you all If I said the kids were doing all of this to see their Digimon."

"That's what will make it worse for them if they lose this." Mrs. Wong said. The parents all nodded in agreement.

"And how do you know about Digimon?" Jeri's father asked.

"Because Mr. Katou, I used to be a Tamer myself." Matt replied.

A short silence swept the parents. At that moment the Tamers joined the table, having finished setting up and changed into wardrobe.

"What are you old people talking about?" Kazu joked.

Then Matt replied. "Hey I'm not that old. And we're not talking about much, just about how I feed you guys nothing but pizza."

The parents chuckled. Then Mrs. Matsuki replied, "If you guys are ever tired of having pizza, just come to our place and we'll cook up something nice."

Then Rika's mother replied, "Yes, you may not like your parents' cooking, but I think we can all make pretty good dinners when we want to." The parents united together in a hearty nod. The Tamers and Matt laughed.

Then a waitress interrupted, holding a tray of steaming mugs. "Coffee for the parents!" she said.

"Oh, but we didn't order any coffee." Henry's mother replied.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." The waitress said politely, and set the tray down on the table so she could hand out the mugs one by one.

Then a second waiter came, this time with a small white plate of some sort of pastry. "And something for the little girl..." he said, placing before Suzie a chocolate raspberry strudel topped with whipped cream, and a mug of warm milk.

Suzie let out a gasp in surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Wong then reminded Suzie to say thank the waiter, and Suzie eccentrically let out a dozen thank-you's to the waiter. The waiter gave a polite nod, and went to the front desk.

Then Rika's mother asked Matt, "Why the free food?"

Matt explained, "Because you're the parents of the band. And today, the band is providing this café entertainment and publicity. This coffee is just a way of saying thank you."

"Then where's our food?" Ryo asked. The Tamers all nodded in excitement.

"I told them not to give you guys any." Matt said, "Don't worry. I'll buy you guys some cinnamon rolls after your performance. Consider it as motivation to do your best." The adults and Suzie chuckled. Then Suzie noticed her brother besides her eyeing her plate in envy. Out of pity and love, she broke off a piece of strudel, smothered it in some whipped cream, and fed it to her brother. Her brother happily accepted. The Tamers and the adults let out a long _aww_ at the sight.

An hour later, the restaurant started to fill at the usual peak times. The Tamers caught a few hushed whispers of people who noticed them, and felt a little pride.

Then Matt's received a text one his cellphone. After reading it he said, "Stay here for a second everyone? I have to go check something." Then Matt got up to approach the front window. At the front, he could see the coffeehouse on the other side of the street, and made out the three band members of _The Disorderlies _taking up their instruments inside the _Montague Manor._

Matt then went back to where the Tamers, the parents, and Suzie were sitting.

"Alright, it's time for us to start." Matt announced.

...

Matt got up to the front of the stage, and tapped the microphone. The tapping was to both test it, and to also get the attention and the curiosity of the customers in the restaurant, which were a mixture of adults and teenagers.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are all enjoying your meal. I would just like to present today's entertainment; a band of talented young, and charming musicians, please give a warm welcome to _The BanHammer_!"

The crowd clapped, and cheered, as the Tamers got on stage and took their spots. Rika was sitting on a stool in front of her microphone stand, and next to a keyboard she would be playing for the first song. Henry sat on a stool by her left with his electric bass, and Ryo also sat on a stool by her right with his electric guitar. Ryo adjusted a microphone stand in front of him, and tapped it for good measure to make sure it was working.

After, he gave a nod to Rika, and Rika spoke into the microphone. "Thank you for coming everyone to see us perform! We are the BanHammer, and this song we're going to play is called _Young Folks _by Peter, Bjorn and John."

Takato clapped his drumsticks four times, and then made a short roll on the toms before going into a quiet, yet groovy beat. Then Ryo entered the song with a simple bass riff to match. Rika whistled a tune into the microphone. The song they were playing was _Young Folks _by Peter Bjorn and John.

Rika started to recite the lyrics of the first verse. _"If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be, would you go along with someone like me? If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history, would you go along with someone like me?"_

And then Ryo sang the second verse. _"I did before and had my share, it didn't lead nowhere... I would go along with someone like you..."_ A hushed _aww_ passed the room, and some fan-girls squealed. Rika's and Ryo's mothers also giggled in delight. Ryo blushed a bit, and went on singing:

"_It doesn't matter what you did, who you were hanging with. We could stick around and see this night through."_

Then Rika and Ryo sang together for the chorus, Rika playing the keyboard as she did so.

"_And we don't care about the young folks, talkin' 'bout the young style... and we don't care about the old folks, talkin' 'bout the old style too... and we don't care about their own faults, talkin' 'bout our own style... all we care 'bout is talking... talking only me and you..."_

And then the band moved to a short instrumental. The crowd clapped and cheered a bit. Rika could notice Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu, who were returning from the front of the restaurant with a plate of strudel and milk. Then she started to notice that more customers were ordering food to their tables.

Ryo then started to sing the third verse:

"_Usually when things have gone this far, people tend to disappear. No one will surprise me unless you do..._

Then Rika sang the second half of the verse:

"_I can tell there's something goin' on, hours seem to disappear... everyone is leaving, I'm still with you..."_

Then they sang together for the pre-chorus:

"_It doesn't matter what we do, where we are going to... We can stick around and see this night through."_

And the band moved into the chorus.

"_And we don't care about the young folks, talkin' bout the young style... and we don't care about the old folks, talkin' bout the old style too... and we don't care about their own faults, talkin' 'bout our own style... all we care 'bout is talking... talking only me and you..."_

Then Rika started to whistle, as the band repeated the main riff. All the while, Rika and Ryo repeated the line _"Talking only me and you..."_

The musicians faded out; first Rika, then Ryo on guitar, then Henry on bass, and finally Takato ended the song with a swift few beats on the snare.

The crowd applauded, and the band bowed, though sitting on stools made it a little awkward. "Thank you!" Rika said into the microphone.

...

The band played a few more songs to pass the hour, including a cover of _Taxman _by the Beatles, _Time To Pretend _by MGMT, and most notably, Death Cab For Cutie's _I Will Follow You Into the Dark_, which Ryo provided accompanying vocals on to win a few more teenage girls (and some mothers) to their fan-base. While the Tamers performed, Matt glanced around the café to see the tables absolutely full, and the waiters and waitresses glancing towards him to give him congratulatory thumbs-ups. Another thing he noticed were some people leaving _Montague Manor_ to watch BanHammer perform.

The hour passed and the BanHammer finished their set-list. Rika finally said into the microphone, "Thank you everyone for coming, and thank you _Capulet Café _for having us! We hope you all enjoyed your meal here, and it was an honour to perform for you today. We'll be performing here again, hopefully!" And the crowd applauded their loudest ever as the band walked off the stage. The Tamers were greeted by some teenagers and adults who wanted to give them their personal congratulations.

Afterwards a few minutes, the Matt, the parents and the band crew, seeing how exhausted the Tamers were after performing, pulled them aside and sat them at their table.

"You guys did wonderfully!" Matt commented. "I've already ordered cinnamon rolls for you all."

Henry exhaustedly joked, "Finally, our hard-earned sustenance."

Kazu took a sip of his hot chocolate, and then commented, "The cinnamon rolls here are so good!" Kenta nodded in agreement, as he golfed down his fifth serving.

Takato, Rika, and Henry smiled. Jeri pulled up a chair beside Takato, to wipe off some of the sweat off his forehead with some napkins. Takato was happy to have a friend like Jeri.

Ryo addressed Rika, "You sounded really good up there. Something to do with reconciling with your grandmother I suppose?"

Rika smiled and nodded, "Yes, that really inspired me." She was happy to be able to talk about her grandmother with Ryo now. "You sounded even better though. I think plenty more girls will be following you wherever you go, hero-boy." Rika and Ryo chuckled.

Then Matt interrupted everyone, "Don't forget to eat up quickly everyone, we have still have to meet up with the Judge to see if we won this round."

...

**To Be Continued...**

...

**Author's Note: **Finally finished the twelfth chapter! I've had this on my laptop for quite some time, though I never got the chance to finish it with summative projects, and exams, and all. Now that those are done with, and the summer approaches, I can update this story weekly by the latest. I'm also currently in the process of proofreading the previous chapters for some mistakes. So far I've finished Chapters 1-4, and Chapter 10. So don't forget to put this on your story alerts list if you haven't, leave any questions or suggestions for any band names or songs in a review, and check back next in a week or less for the next chapter!

**Next Chapter: **TBD


	13. The Disorderlies

**Author's Note: **Yes, I think I took more than a month off... I'll explain more about my absence at the end :/.

**Disclaimer: **The Disorderlies are my original creation. Digimon Characters, The Lazarus Pit, and all songs mentioned are not of my creation.

...

Chapter 13: The Disorderlies

...

"How much longer do we have 'til we get to where we're going?" Henry asked.

The Tamers were all huddled in Mr. Akiyama's minivan, which they had to use since Matt's van was full with their instruments. Jeri sat beside Matt in the front. Kazu, Kenta, and Takato sat in the middle. Rika, Ryo and Henry sat at the back.

"Soon, we've just hit some traffic." Matt replied.

The left-turn signal lit, yet the car in front of Matt wasn't moving. After a few seconds of waiting, Matt honked the horn. The car in front started moving, yet Matt was stopped again when the left-turn signal turned off. Matt pounded the steering wheel lightly, as the car in front sped onto the intersecting street.

"So where are we going again exactly?" Rika asked.

"_The_ _Lazarus Pit_." Matt answered. "It's a common venue for rock concerts here in Shinjuku."

"Oh, I've been there before! I saw Katy Perry play a concert there last month!" Kenta commented.

"Obviously _you _would go to a Katy Perry concert." Kazu said teasingly. Ryo lost his tact and giggled a bit, knowing what Kazu said was true.

"There is _nothing _wrong with going to a Katy Perry concert!" Rika replied angrily.

Kazu and Ryo started arguing with Rika and Kenta about Katy Perry's musical talent. Henry as always remained neutral in musical discussions, while Takato was caught in the crossfire, being urged by the two parties to pick a side.

Jeri and Matt were laughing while they heard the debate that ensued.

"I think all this waiting in the van has made them gone mad." Jeri commented.

"I think I might go mad as well if we wait at an intersection any longer." Matt said, as he finally managed to make his left turn undisturbed by any absent-minded motorists.

While the ruckus continued in the back, Jeri asked Matt a question, "Is BandBlitzheld at the Lazarus Pit?"

"Every year." Matt replied. "If we win today's battle, we'll be playing there next week."

Matt then parked the vehicle by the curb. With that, the debate came to a halt as the Tamers dropped their differences to rejoice in being able to get out of the vehicle and stretch their legs.

"Alright guys, let's get going." Matt said, and led them two buildings down the street.

...

Matt let the Tamers take a stop and look where they were at. _The Lazarus Pit _was reminiscent of a movie theatre from the 40's. It was a bit wider than the Matsuki's bakery. Extending in an arc from above the front doors were white fluorescent-lit billboards, with the letters arranged in the message "Shinjuku BandBlitz Presents: The Siege", with the date below in smaller letters "August 12th". Above the billboards, was "The Lazarus Pit" in a large neon sign. Beside the door, were windows, each window show covered in covered in concert posters and posters for album releases.

But before the Tamers could go observe the many posters there were, Matt led them onward, into an alley that led to the back of the building. There, they came across a grey door with no handles. Matt banged on the door loudly, and paused for a bit. The chubby man who opened the door was about Matt's age. He wore a pair of black shorts, grey sneakers, and a navy blue shirt for _The Barenaked Ladies. _His black hair was spiked with gel.

"Hello?" The man said, as he held the door open slightly with caution.

"Hey there. We're _The BanHammer_." Matt answered.

"Oh, you're here to see Deryck!" the man replied happily, as he pushed open the door wide open. "It's finally great to meet you all in person. My name is Tyson by the way."

Tyson then proceeded to shake each individual's hand, giving a noticeably longer shake to Rika.

"It's so great to meet you!" Tyson said as he shook Rika's hand. Rika could hear Kazu behind her trying to suppress giggles.

Then he led them inside down a corridor backstage. The corridor was long and inclined, lit eerily by fluorescent lights. The group got to some doors, which they entered through, and arrived backstage, lit by the more warmer and enveloping stage lights. The back curtains were drawn, to reveal three rugged sofas on top of the stage; two longer ones that sat opposing each other, and a smaller sofa chair that sat facing the space in between the two longer ones. At the center of the arrangement was a small coffee table.

On one of the sofas were three boys that looked a bit older than the Tamers. One of them was tall and thin, with long black wavy hair. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Another boy was short and chubby, who had a brown curly mohawk. He wore olive green cargo shorts, and a grey shirt with the sleeves torn off messily. In between the wavy-haired boy, and the chubby boy, was a pale boy of average height. He was wearing a grey and red striped sweater over a white dress shirt, and olive green slacks. His brown hair was short, and choppy.

"These are _The Disorderlies_. You guys can have a chat for a bit while I get Deryck from the lobby."

Tyson then walked away, leaving the two bands on stage.

"Ladies first!" Kazu whispered, as he nudged Jeri forward. Jeri let out a tiny whimper. Then Rika gave Kazu a hard glare, and then took a step forward beside Jeri.

"Come on Jeri, let's sit." Rika said, as she gestured Jeri to follow her to the sofa, and sat down. Matt followed, and the rest of the boys there after, however Kazu, Henry, and Matt were forced to stand up since there were too many of them to fit on the one long sofa.

The BanHammer and the Disorderlies waited there awkwardly for a few seconds. Then a member of the Disorderlies broke the silence.

"So you're The BanHammer, eh?" said the tall boy with long wavy hair.

"Yes we are." Jeri said politely.

"Well, not all of us." Kenta commented. "Jeri, Kazu and I are the crew. Matt's the manager. Takato here plays drums, Ryo plays lead guitar, Henry plays the bass and the keys, and Rika is the lead singer." Kenta took the time to point to each member, as they gave a polite wave, with the exception of Kazu who tried to give a taunting nod.

"That's cool!" The wavy haired teenager smiled. "We don't have a crew, 'cause all of our friends would rather be groupies than stagehands."

The Tamers and the wavy-haired boy laughed. The pale boy smiled, and the chubby kid with the mowhawk kept a stern look.

The wavy-haired boy continued, "Well, my name is Kelvin and I play bass." And then Kelvin looked towards the pale boy to his left to introduce himself. The pale boy understood, and faced the Tamers. But right after opening his mouth to say something, he found the words stuck at the back of his throat. He blushed slightly, and then turned back to Kelvin.

Kelvin then glanced at the chubby kid with the mohawk, signalling him to introduce himself.

The chubby kid turned towards Kelvin, and said in a hushed voice, "Do I have to?"

Kelvin replied, "C'mon, show some manners."

The chubby kid then answered back in a hushed tone, "But shouldn't we seem _intimidating_? You're ruining my image here!"

Kelvin then said, "You're not fooling anyone. I mean look at them, you're not that much older than they are! Now show some manners and introduce yourself!"

The chubby kid sighed and then faced the Tamers. "Alright, me name's Robert, and I'm the drummer."

Robert and Kelvin then both looked at the pale boy in between them. The pale boy looked at Kelvin, who was kindly urging him to introduce himself. Then the pale boy turned towards Robert, who gave a look on his face that said _"If you embarrass us, you'll wish you were never born."_

And so compelled by a gentle push and a taunt, the pale boy choked before saying, "Hello, I-I'm Scott, and I sing... oh, and play guitar too." The Tamers all smiled, especially Jeri and Rika who thought Scott's nervousness was the cutest thing.

And so Scott said with a bit more courage, "And we are the Disorderlies."

Matt commented, "It's great to finally meet you guys. So are you new to BandBlitz? I haven't seen you three compete in past years."

Kelvin replied, "Yeah, this is our first time here."

Takato then said, "Us too! How did you guys get into BandBlitz?"

Robert explained, "Well, the three of us usually jam on the roof of our apartment building every weekend. And about a month ago, Tyson moved in to the building."

Then Henry asked, "As in the Tyson who showed us in?"

Kelvin answered, "Yeah, that Tyson. He overheard us playing, and introduced himself. He said he worked here at BandBlitz every year, and he thought we should compete."

Scott continued, "So he eventually moved our jam sessions to his apartment in the basement, and he's been helping us through BandBlitz so far."

"That's really nice of Tyson!" Jeri commented.

"Yeah, Tyson's a really kind chap." Robert replied.

Then all of a sudden, Tyson walked in the room and said "All right ladies and gents, here's Deryck!", gesturing to the person following behind him.

Deryck was a short, lean man in his late twenties. He wore a white and black striped shirt under a black blazer, and a pair of dark red corduroy slacks. His dirty blonde hair was gelled spiky. He had an olive green messenger bag slung over on his shoulder.

Deryck greeted, "Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait, I was just getting something important.", gesturing to the bag he was carrying, and took a seat in the sofa chair in between the two bands. "Before I say who's going to the semi-finals, I'll show you guys the footage of you performing."

Deryck then pulled out two laptops from his bag, and angled them away in a way that the two bands could see both screens. Deryck then pushed the power buttons on both laptops, and the laptops rose from sleep, playing two videos; one screen showing the BanHammer performing, and another screen showing The Disorderlies. However, from the screen of the Disorderlies, it looked as if the video was shot by an audience member. Whereas the video of the BanHammer looked as if it was shot by a hidden camera, presumably on one of the shelves behind the counter at the Capulet Café.

"I didn't know we were being filmed." Henry said in surprise.

"You didn't tell them Matt?" Deryck asked.

Matt explained, "Yeah, I thought it'd be easier for them to focus if they didn't know they were being recorded."

Tyson commented, "The boys here," referring to The Disorderlies, "are used to being in front of a camera."

Kelvin continued, "Yeah, Tyson videotapes us during rehearsals, and then replays the footage for us so we can see where we need to improve."

The two bands continued to view the footage. The video of The BanHammer showed the Tamers playing _Taxman _by The Beatles. All the tables were completely full, with a few people standing by the front door and to watch the performance. The scene looked like a commercial; a band playing calm, yet lively music in a sun-lit café as the happy customers share tea and coffee with friends and family.

In contrast, the video of the The Disorderlies playing _Holiday _by The Subways was much more chaotic. Several curtains were drawn. Tables and chairs were pushed to the side to make for a mob pit. Although the crowd at the Montague Manor didn't fill the restaurant completely like the Capulet Café, the crowd at the Manor was much more compact. The crowd jumped up and down, and thrashed about wildly, led by an even more erratic and energetic trio of musicians; Robert who looked like he was having a fit on the drums, Kelvin who looked like his head would fall off by how fast he was headbanging, and even the Scott who was screaming into the microphone, while swiftly moving up and down his guitar's neck.

"You look like you're having so much fun there Robert." Takato commented of the drummers stomping and smashing of the drums.

"Thank you Takato." Robert said proudly. "I think you look really good drumming too. The song may not originally be drum-crazy, but you make-do with drum rolls and dance beats here and there."

"Haha, just trying to make the song fun for myself!" Takato replied, smiling.

The Disorderlies and The BanHammer exchanged compliments for the three minutes, noting Ryo's use of the tremolo pedal in their Beatles' cover, and Kelvin's capability to perform tricky bass riffs while headbanging at 80 rpm. They even shared laughs at the funny bits, such as how Rika made faces at Ryo when he roused the attention of the girls in the room by singing, and the many faces of Scott as he howled in to the microphone with his eyes wide. It was as if the two groups forgot they were competing against each other, and were simply just two bands who happened to be playing at nearby venues, who were interested in how each other's performance went.

The two bands were reminded of their reality when the two videos ended. Afterwards, Deryck continued on with his verdict. "Moving on, we the Judges have taken into three things into consideration when deciding who's going onto the next round to play here at the Lazarus Pit in a week. The first is the highest number of the people in each cafe at any given time during the performances."

Deryck then quit the media player on both laptops, and opened up image files; on one laptop showed a still of The BanHammer's video, and the laptop showed a snapshot of the crowd The Disorderlies' performance, presumably taken by a person with a camera from on top a table.

Deryck continued, "Judging from the stills of the footage, The BanHammer had about as much as seventy-three people during their performance, whereas The Disorderlies had a total of eighty-nine."

"And I thought we had that one lost, judging from the video." Robert commented in surprise, as he heaved a sigh of relief. Kelvin and Scott nodded in agreement.

Deryck went on, "The second thing we check is how much more money each cafe has made apart from their average daily revenue."

"How did you figure out what the daily revenue was for each cafe?" Henry asked.

"We had the employees of each cafe count the till they had around the same time you guys performed for seven days, and averaged the totals." Deryck replied. "The Capulet Café makes about ¥11,995 from 11:00-12:00. Today, the Capulet made about ¥17,838 during that hour."

The Tamers didn't want to celebrate yet, holding their breath to compare their earnings to how much The Disorderlies made.

"During the same hour, The Montague Manor, where the makes about ¥11,918. Deryck explained, "Today, they made ¥10,995."

The Tamers then heaved their sighs of relief. Robert, Kelvin and Scott were surprised that they caused Montague Manor to lose money. But judging from the picture on the screen, they noticed the audience was too busy jumping to be holding cups of coffee.

Deryck went on, "And the third and final thing is the band's appeal... based on the response of the crowd." Deryck, then replayed the videos of the two bands performing, with the volume on mute. "Disorderlies, you guys drew in a larger crazier, crowd; which is exactly what we need at BandBlitz. I mean, no one can disagree you three were absolutely thrilling to watch on stage!"

Robert, Kelvin, and Scott exchanged glances of pride.

Deryck continued, "The crowd at Capulet Café was smaller and not as energetic."

The Tamers were bracing themselves for disappointment, yet hoping for a small compliment for their hard work.

Deryck carried on, "But what I admire about The BanHammer's performance is that the crowd's responses are more diverse. There are times when the crowd is clapping to the beat, and there are quieter times for the audience to relax and submerse themselves in the music. The set-list had a lot of emotional depth and variety to it."

The Tamers all smiled.

Deryck then concluded happily, "Therefore, I have decided that the winner of the round is... _The BanHammer!_"

The Tamers and Matt all breathed sighs of relief before exchanging hugs and high-fives with one another.

"Congratulations guys, you did it!" Matt said, as he and the Tamers embraced each other in a culminating group hug. Yet amidst the celebration, Takato noticed on the other side of the table, was Tyson comforting Robert, Kelvin, and Scott.

"I'm very proud of you guys." Tyson said, "For first-timers at BandBlitz, you gave a wicked performance back there at Montague Manor."

"I agree," Deryck interrupted. "In all of my years at BandBlitz, I've never seen a band as wild and as passionate as you guys. I hope to see you guys perform next year at BandBlitz!"

Deryck then shook hands with each the trio, and with Tyson. Tyson then shook hands with his band, and then gathered the three for a group hug.

Then Takato interrupted. "Hey Robert."

Tyson and the Disorderlies broke the hug to face Takato.

"I thought your performance was awesome! Maybe we can meet again sometime to just jam, or to even hang out?"

At first, The Disorderlies paused for a bit, unsure of what to say. But then Robert remembered how they and the Tamers were getting along before the verdict. Sure the Disorderlies may have lost the competition, but that didn't mean they couldn't _win anything_ from that round. And so, happy to have met another drummer with the same eagerness to be as loud on the drums as he, Robert had the courage to reply "Sure, why not?" as the two boys shook hands.

Then Kelvin butted in, "If you guys are going to jam, count me in!"

"S-same here!" Scott said.

Scott and Kelvin stepped forward to shake Takato's hand.

"Aren't you going to include us?" Ryo interrupted. Robert, Scott, Kelvin and Takato then turned around to see the rest of the Tamers smiling while pretending to look impatient.

What followed were a mess of unorganized, yet excited pledges-of-attendance by everyone to an unscheduled jam session somewhere in the city, and to further, and hopefully many, unscheduled hanging-outs in future.

And as the two bands left the stage, they were glad to have competed, win or lose.

...

Matt was driving the Tamers back to the Capulet Café where the Tamers' parents were waiting.

"What an interesting day." Takato said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that Robert, Kelvin, and Scott got something happy out of this." Jeri commented.

"I agree." Matt said. Though Matt could only wonder whether the Tamers would be able to do the same if they lost BandBlitz, considering what was at stake for them.

...

**To Be Continued...**

...

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. About my absence, I've been doing some volunteering for the month of July, which was pretty physically stressful. That and, I needed some time to think about this chapter and it's use to the storyline, especially about what the Disorderlies trio would be like. I also needed the time to figure out how the next couple of chapters would tie into the end of the story. In the middle of contemplating, I almost lost track of the fact that _there still was a story that needed to be finished_. But thanks to Nick, my three-time reviewer, I managed to get back on track. I owe big thanks to you Nick for pulling me out of thinking, and onto writing :].

And so, since I've introduced plenty of new characters, I'll just shed light on my inspirations for them so you can draw a couple of ideas about who these characters are.

Deryck: His namesake real-life rocker, Deryck Whilbley of Sum 41. In my head, I had originally based the Judges off of famous musicians, and decided to name them differently. But I've changed my mind for the sake of helping you guys visualize. (I've also changed the name of the previous judge mentioned in earlier in Battle Cry... kudos to the person who can figure out the real-life rocker he's based on ^^)

The Disorderlies: These guys were based off a mix of between Billy Talent, The Subways, and The Thermals, except a little quirky yet friendly.

Tyson: A younger punk version of Steven Page, formerly of Barenaked Ladies. Steven Page was in the newspaper once, and when I thought about him being Tyson, the idea just stuck.

So don't be shy to leave a review! I'm still in need of more band names and song suggestions :D. If you want to stay updated on this story, list it in your notifications. I've mentioned a solid date for the chapter about the next round in this chapter (easter egg!), but I think I'm pretty much notorious for not meeting deadlines. So subscribe to updates :D.

**Next Chapter: **The BanHammer is recruited to do a special gig. ^^

P.S., To my readers, does it help you while reading this story, to listen to the songs mentioned?


	14. The Prince and I

**Author's Note: **A short chapter to prelude the coming round of BandBlitz :]!

**Disclaimer: **All characters and songs mentioned are not of my creation.

...

Chapter 14: The Prince and I

...

Rika was at school exchanging a few things between her bag and her locker in order to get ready for her third period class. Playing at the Capulet Café merited her even more attention at school, as several students and even teachers have approached her about The BanHammer's performance, and performances to come. However, with Rika's popularity boost came two nuisances: one being the occasional senior boy that tried to get her number, and two being a rumour passed around the school claiming she was dating Ryo.

"Uggh, I don't like Ryo at all! He's just a friend!" Rika exclaimed angrily as yet another girl approached her about it.

"So _is_ he single?" the girl asked eagerly.

"As far as I know, yeah." Rika explained.

The girl giggled and squealed in delight before assaulting Rika with a grateful hug.

"Unbelievable! Thank you soo much!" she exclaimed, before scurrying off to her next class.

"_I think I better start carrying pepper spray." _Rika thought to herself.

Rika continued to sort things out between her bag and her locker, when a male student showed up.

"Hey there. Are you Rika Nonaka, The lead singer of The BanHammer?"

"_Great, another brain-dead jock trying to get my number?" _Rika thought to herself. "Yeah, I am. Whaddaya want?" she said in an uninterested tone, too disappointed by recent encounters with other boys to face the person behind her.

"Oh, are you alright?" The boy replied politely.

"No really, I'm a-okay." Rika said, with the same inattentive voice. "Now what do you want with me?" She then turned to see who the boy was.

The gentleman turned out to be senior student Suzaku. Suzaku was well reputed as the school president. He was also vice president of the prom committee, the captain of the track and field team, and an excelling scholar. On top of his athleticism and intelligence, he was the considered by the female students as the cutest boy in school; Even Rika had a bit of a crush once at the beginning of her freshman year. However, Rika grew out of it, realising she wasn't popular enough for him.

"I have a proposal for you." Suzaku explained as he let go of his backpack strap to scratch the back of his head. He was wearing white sneakers, a pair of black jeans, and a white dress shirt underneath a dark brown sweater vest. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up. His dark brown hair was somewhat moppy and unruly, tousled in a rebellious yet adorable bedhead.

"You're going to propose to me? I mean... you have a proposal?" Rika said, blushing.

"Well for you and your band." Suzaku explained. "Every year for prom we hire performers as an opening act to precede the DJ. This year, the prom committee and I thought it would be best to hire The BanHammer in celebration of school spirit."

"Well, it's not exactly _my _band." Rika replied. "I'll have to ask the rest of us and Matt if they're interested." Rika replied.

"Matt?" Suzaku questioned.

"Our manager." Rika answered. "He sponsors us all our instruments and equipment as well."

"Oh, okay." Matt said, in a lightly disappointed voice.

"But I'm sure they'd say yes." Rika encouraged. "If it counts, I'm totally interested in performing for prom."

"Great!" Suzaku said happily, "Well, then I'll need an answer by next week. I'll be heading to class now, see you later Rika!"

"Goodbye Suzaku." Rika replied.

Suzaku walked away, leaving Rika to finish getting her books from her locker. But after a few seconds, Suzaku approached Rika again.

"By the way," Suzaku said nervously. "A bunch of friends and I are going to the mall to see that new horror flick that came out."

"That remake of Amityville Horror?" Rika asked.

"Yep." Suzaku replied. "Would you be interested in coming?"

"You need someone to hold your hand?" Rika teased.

"Sure, if it means I get to spend time with you." Suzaku said smiling.

Rika blushed furiously. "Is _Suzaku... actually asking me out on a date?" _She thought to herself.

Rika stood there for a few seconds struck by the surprise of Suzaku's request, before Rika remembered that Suzaku still needed an answer.

"I'd love to go, but it depends on when band practice ends today." Rika explained.

"Oh, I see." Suzaku replied. "If it does end early, the movie starts at seven."

"Sure, we'll see what happens." Rika said

"Alright then. I'll hopefully see you tonight then Rika. Goodbye!" Suzaku said as he jogged off to his next class.

"Goodbye Suzaku!" Rika said. She was absolutely thrilled to know the prince of the school asked her out on a date.

...

After school, Rika and the Tamers went to the Wolves' Lair to rehearse their performance at the next round of BandBlitz.

Takato kept a slow beat on the drums, as Henry played a simple yet hypnotizing riff on the bass. Ryo added an electricity to the song with his guitar, as Rika sang into the microphone the final chorus. "We are a fever, We are a fever, We ain't born typical. We are a fever, We are a fever, We ain't born typical." The song ended with Takato, Henry and Ryo all stopping simultaneously.

"That was awesome!" Kenta commented.

Kazu and Jeri applauded, and Gabumon gestured two thumbs up.

"Yes, you guys nailed it perfectly." Matt commented, sitting on the sofa beside Kazu, Jeri, Kenta and Gabumon.

"However..." Matt continued, "As demonstrated by The Disorderlies, a good thing we should consider is the theatrics of a performance."

Matt then got up to get closer to the four musicians.

"A truly charismatic musical performance comes from being able to sympathize with the underlying emotions of a song." Matt explained. "As for this song, it may not be very upbeat, but within it lies a lot of anger and hysteria. In contrast, since the beginning of BandBlitz you guys have only performed happy and or sadly nostalgic tunes. And so far it has worked well."

"So we can we play this song?" Rika asked. She was hoping they could, after all she personally selected the song.

"I don't think so." Matt answered. "You guys may have performed this song musically perfect, but performing a song _sincerely _is entirely different altogether. If you four really want to play something of this nature, I think you should understand the rage and delirium behind them first. Otherwise, it's best to stick with the emotional territories you're familiar with. Especially when you consider what's at stake for you guys."

Then all the Tamers remembered what their mission was for winning BandBlitz. They needed to win to build a new ark and see their Digimon again.

In the midst of their reminiscence, a knocking on the door of the studio was heard.

"I have a delivery from Pizza Samurai!" The person called from behind the door.

"Alright, that's it for practice today." Matt said. "Let's have some dinner!"

...

"Hey guys, I wanted to ask everyone something." Rika asked, as the Tamers, Matt and Gabumon were all sitting down eating their pizza. "A representative of the prom committee came up to me today, and asked us if we wanted to be the opening act at Prom this year."

"That sounds pretty cool!" Takato said.

"But we'll be busy with BandBlitz." Henry replied.

"Henry's got a point." Matt agreed, "BandBlitz will get much more hectic with dress rehearsals and sound checks."

"However..." Gabumon added, "It does make a great way to raise some more hype for the band."

"So I guess it depends on if everyone's willing to commit to longer practices." Matt concluded.

"I'm okay with that." Rika answered.

"Me too!" Takato said.

Then Kenta, Kazu, Jeri and Ryo all happily offered their commitment to extra rehearsals.

"All right, I guess I'll do it too." Henry said hesitantly. He didn't want to get distracted with other commitments. All that mattered to him now was winning BandBlitz, and helping out his father in his spare time. Yet, Henry couldn't spoil the rest of the Tamers' fun.

Rika smiled. "All right, I'll tell the prom committee that we're interested." Rika said delightedly as she walked to the door.

"Are you going to go now?" Ryo pondered.

"No, I promised to meet up with someone at the mall after practice." Rika chirped.

"With who?" Jeri asked.

"Just a friend." Rika said nervously, as she waved goodbye and left to avoid further suspicion.

A silence swept over the room for a few seconds until Takato dared to break it.

"She didn't even have any Pizza." Takato commented.

"Well, more for us then!" Kazu answered happily. Reminded of the fact they bought pizza, everyone started to eat their slices again.

"I wonder who the friend is." Kenta said.

"You guys don't think it's a boy, right?" Jeri asked.

A short pause ensued. Then everyone in the room at the same time cried "Naw!", and laughed as they cheerfully continued to eat.

...

**To Be Continued...**

...

**Author's Note: **Well, that's that; a 'mini-chapter' in some respects to prelude the next chapter on the next round of BandBlitz. If anyone was wondering, the Suzaku that Rika meets is based off of Suzaku Kururugi of Code Geass. I've been marathoning through Code Geass recently, which is why I've decided to use him (after all, he is a fine piece of 'man' ;] ).

As usual, leave a review if you have a question, a song suggestion, or even a band title! (I SERIOUSLY need some for the upcoming chapter). And if you're new to this story, please add this to your alerts list to get updates on when the next chapter will be released :D! I've already mentioned a date for the release of the next chapter in the previous one, but I'm notorious for not meeting deadlines...

As well, I'm looking for someone to betaread for me, preferrably someone that has experience with songfics. :o


	15. It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note: **LATE as per usual T-T (explanation at the very end.)

**Disclaimer: **All songs mentioned are not of my creation.

...

Chapter 15: It Takes Two to Tango

...

The Tamers could hear the crowd clapping and roaring from backstage.

"Hello ladies and gents." The third judge Mana greeted. "Opening up The Siege here at the Lazarus Pit is a well-known band here at BandBlitz. I give you... the Samurai War Machines!"

Henry saw the four musicians, including Alice, step out in front of the back curtains and onto the stage. As the Samurai War Machines walked on, the BandBlitz Judge Mana walked backstage.

"Are you guys The BanHammer?" Mana asked. From what Mana wore, one could say he was a vampire hunter... or the vampire himself. He wore a black leather long coat that mimicked an older east European style. The coat flowed down to his ankles, showing off black, gnarly-looking high-heeled leather boots. Covering his hands were black lace gloves, revealing pale and dainty fingers with nails painted black. His face was white with makeup, in contrast with his eyes and lips which here black with heavy eyeliner and lip gloss. His long black hair was dishevelled into a messy array at the top before neatly draping over Mana's shoulders.

"Yes we are." Ryo said.

"It's finally great to meet you." Mana replied cheerfully, reaching for a handshake. "My name is Mana. Jon has told me lots about you guys."

"Thank you so much." Rika replied. For someone who looked dark and brooding, Mana was very happy and charismatic.

"I believe you're on stage next. I very much look forward to seeing you perform. Break a leg!" Mana said, and left the four musicians.

"He scares me." Takato said, still shaken by how frightening Mana looked.

"And I thought Mana was a girl." Ryo complained.

"Excuse me guys, I need to go for a bit." Rika said.

"But we'll be on right after!" Henry replied.

"I'll be back before then, I promise." Rika said, and she walked off further backstage.

"Come on guys, let's go see the War Machines." Takato said.

...

"I hope she isn't nervous." Ryo said.

"The crowd's so big." Henry commented, peeping from the back curtains to see an ocean of bodies jumping and thrashing with the music. There wasn't as much as a penny-size of room between people. "It's hard not to feel queasy." Henry said, scratching the back of his head. The Samurai War Machines were obviously a well-experienced band. The Tamers and he would have to really give it their all if he wanted to see Terriermon again. Henry kept an eye especially on Alice, as she shredded through another heavy rock riff on her guitar.

"Maybe it's because that 'guy-friend' of hers is here." Takato said.

"You mean Suzaku?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Takato confirmed. "The two have been really close lately."

"Yeah, I barely see Rika anymore at the lunch table." Ryo replied bitterly.

The three guys paused for a bit to continue watching the performance. The drummer switched from eighth beats to quarter beats as the song moved at a slower pace. The rhythm guitarist strummed a resounding chord, as Alice complimented the chords with notes screaming from her guitar. The singer plucked a steady bass rhythm as he sang the chorus of the song; _Slither _by Velvet Revolver.

"_Yeah... Here comes the water. It comes to wash away the sins of you and I. This time you'll see, like holy water, it only burns you faster than you ever dry, with me." _

Afterwards, the song entered a quiet phase before the stage erupted again with flurry of lights, chords and drum beats.

"Man she's good." Ryo said, watching Alice artfully string together a handful of notes with art and wit.

"Imagine us going up against them next round." Takato joked.

"Don't jinx it." Ryo said.

...

Rika was by herself backstage in a small corner, where no one could interrupt her.

"Renamon" she said, talking to her Digivice that she brought for good luck. "If you can hear me... I'm scared. There's a pretty big crowd here today, though we're not really competing or anything. We're just playing so the Judges can decide which bands will face each other one-on-one. But still there's someone..."

Rika gripped her Digivice more tightly. "I just want to make a good impression on..."

Rika could feel her cellphone vibrating from the pocket of her leather jacket. She put her Digivice in her other pocket, and took out her cellphone to see who was calling or texting her. It turned out to be Suzaku.

"_Hey Rika! I hope you have a swell performance today. I'll be cheering for you :D 3!"_

"_He's here?" _Rika thought to herself in surprise. She smiled as she re-read the text once more to know she wasn't dreaming.

Then all of a sudden, she could hear someone calling her name. "Rika!" And Rika felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

She retreated from her spot to see Ryo calling her. "Hey Rika, Samurai War Machines are almost finished." He cried.

"Alright, coming." Rika said. She quickly texted a response to Suzaku as she walked towards the stage.

"_Hey, thnx for the msg! I'll be on stage next. Wish me luck! :]"_

...

"Great, you guys are back!" Takato greeted, as Ryo and Rika walked towards Takato, Henry and Matt who were behind the back curtains.

By then, the Samurai War Machines had finished their performance and were walking backstage. Henry was sure Alice wouldn't recognize him, especially with how dim it was backstage. But as the back curtains were drawn to allow the War Machines to pass, a ray of light from the stage lights beamed upon his face, just as Alice passed by him.

"Hey" Alice said, stopping in front of Henry as her bandmates walked passed her. "Do I know you?"

"Err... I don't think so." Henry said, unsure of what to say.

"What's up?" the bass player of the Samurai War Machines asked, as he walked back to see what was holding her up. He was tall and built, looking a bit older than Matt. He wore black jeans, leather boots, and a maroon red sleeveless shirt that exposed his big arms. His brown hair was long and oily. On his grizzly face was an expression that was taunting and mean.

Then Alice started to recognize the faces of Takato, Rika, and Ryo, knowing she had seen their faces before, but not at BandBlitz.

"Wait." Alice said in surprise. "You're those Tamers!" She remembered as the ones who rescued her when she was ambushed by the D-Reaper.

"Yes we are." Henry said calmly.

"You're the ones that..." Then Alice realised that not only did they protect her, but it was because of them that Dobermon was gone. Alice stood there struck by emotions of gratitude and anger, not knowing what to say.

All that came out from her mouth was a lifeless and colourless cool, "Cool." as she looked away towards her bandmate behind her. "Come on Jared, let's go." Alice said, sounding a mixture of nervousness and boredom.

"See you later punks." Jared the bass player said, as he walked behind Alice in a manner protective of their band's fortune.

"That was weird." Takato said, scratching the back of his head to ease off the tension.

"Yeah, she didn't look happy to see us." Henry noted, sadly.

"Just shrug it off guys." Matt said, gathering the attention of the Tamers for a last minute reassurance. "This is it. You've made it this far. All you're doing right now is showcasing. Prove you've earned your place in this competition!"

Then Kazu appeared from behind the front curtains. "Alright, all the instruments are set."

"Thank you Kazu." Matt said. "All right you guys are on!" As he held the back curtains for the four musicians to walk onto the stage.

...

The musicians were ready at their spots, with Takato and his drums at the back, Henry was at the audience's right with his bass guitar, Ryo at the audience's left with his guitar and guitar pedals, and Rika at the center of the stage with her microphone and mic stand.

The four could hear Mana from behind the front of the curtains. "Our next band is new to BandBlitz this year. However, they've shown quite the talent and determination for musicians their age. Please welcome, the BanHammer!"

The crowd thundered with applause. Rika turned toward Ryo, who gave her an encouraging look.

"Cue lights and fog machines." Matt said into a walkie-talkie from behind the back curtains. "Copy." Kenta responded through his walkie-talkie. He and Jeri were in a control booth at the back of theatre.

The curtains were drawn, revealing the BanHammer lit by blue amblience lights, and thick fog up to their ankles that slowly started to seep over the stage. Rika desperately scanned the audience for Suzaku, and spotted him waving to her from near the front of the stage. She responded by smiling in his direction, which Suzaku caught.

Ryo started playing the melodic intro to the song. The BanHammer was performing _Decode _by Paramore. After the riff, Henry joined Ryo on the bass, as Ryo strummed palm-muted chords. Spotlights on the four musicians were lit as Rika sang:

"_How can I decide on what's right? When you're clouding up my mind... I can't win your losing fight all the time."_

Takato performed a quick roll on the toms, ending in a subtle tap on the hi-hat and snare, as Rika continued:

"_Nor could I ever own what's mine, when you're always taking sides. But you won't take away my pride. No not this time."_

The beat started building up, as the Ryo and Henry played resounding notes. The stage lights were darkened again.

"_Not this time."_

The drums started speeding up, as the song moved into the chorus. The stage lights were lit, as the spot lights started moving over the audience like a lighthouse.

"_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. How did we get here? Well I think I know."_

The instruments paused abruptly, before moving into an instrumental before the second verse. The stage lights were dimmed again, and the musicians retreated into the darkness before the second verse.

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are. If you're a man at all... well I will figure this one out, on my own."_

"_I'm screaming I love you so." _Ryo backed up, as Rika sangthe line again.

"_On my own..."_

"_My thoughts you can't decode."_

The beat and music swelled, and the lights were lit as the band moved into the chorus again, this time Ryo harmonizing with Rika.

"_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. Yeah... How did we get here? Well, I think I know!"_

Takato performed another expertly-done drum roll on the toms, before smashing the crash cymbals as the song moved to the solo. All spotlights were drawn on the band, as Ryo's guitar screeched with sad, and despairing notes, while the band and crowd headbanged to Takato's wild and furious drum beat. The crowd howled with cheer, as Ryo performed the second half of the solo with added tapping, harmonics and string bends. Then the beat slowed down and the lights darkened, as Henry played calmer bass chords on the keyboard while Ryo strummed dainty, colourful notes on his guitar. More fog appeared as Rika sang on.

"_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves."_

Takato stole a few moments of loudness from the quiet with cleverly timed taps on the toms, cymbals and snare.

"_Do you see what we've done... we're gonna make such fools of ourselves."_

The music silenced before being reborn in fury. The spotlights were panning from the stage to the audience and back, as Rika belted out notes in climbing crescendos.

"_Yeah, yeah!"_

Takato performed a tom roll as the song moved into the final chorus.

"_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah... How did we get here? When I used to know you so well... _

The music stopped abruptly.

"_I think I know."_

The musicians started playing again, this time performing a heavier riff, filled with chords of contrasting pitch. The stage lights were blinking on and off randomly and rapidly.

"_I think I know."_

The music continued on, as the band and crowd started headbanging again. Rika focused her eyes towards Suzaku as she sang the last lines.

"_Ooh! There is something... I see in you... It might kill me... I want it to be true..."_

Takato ended the song on three loud smashes to the crash cymbals as Ryo and Henry let their final chord resound through the room.

The lights focused on the band once more, as they started to dim. The band was enveloped by a fog that went up to their hips.

As the curtains were drawn, Rika again turned her back to the audience showing off the band's logo on her leather jacket. The crowd applauded and howled furiously at the display of music and lights.

...

There were six more bands that showcased their talent that afternoon. After the BanHammer was _The Saints of Albuquerque_, a four-piece hard rock band distinguished visually by their vintage formal wear reminiscent of the Beatles.

Then there was _Selephonic_, a six-piece electronica/heavy rock band led by Marlena, a celebrity of BandBlitz well known for her beauty and incredible singing talent.

Third was _Here Be Dragons_, a punk rock band consisting of three teenagers infamous for filling their university professor's office from floor to ceiling with balloons after he insulted their band (fortunately, the band's large fanbase prevented the Dean from expelling them).

Then there was _The Henchmen_, a DJ duo specializing in house and dubstep known for mixing mash-ups of famous rock songs with game music.

Afterwards was _Camilo_, a five-piece indie rock band who used a variety of instruments; such as the violin, the accordion, and the hurdy-gurdy.

Lastly, there was _Helena Undying_, a five-piece metal band reputed for their long hair which they thrashed about wildly while headbanging during their performances.

And as a band played, the rest of the bands watched from the balcony reserved only for performers and event personnel. Matt took the Tamers around to introduce them to some of the musicians he was acquainted with. However, Henry noticed that the Samurai War Machines were not on the balcony with them. After all the bands had performed, Mana called them all to the stage where he would announce the couplings for the official battle.

"Let's give another hand for our eight semi-finalists at BandBlitz!" and the crowd applauded.

"Over the next few days, these bands will be facing each other one-on-one as they compete for spots in the finals, so please show your support for your favourite band by cheering for them at their battle. And so ladies and gentlemen, we the Judges have spoken!"

Mana was passed an envelope from one of the event personnel, and proceeded to open it.

"The first battle has been declared... _Helena Undying _vs. _The Saints of Albuquerque!"_ Mana said, as the crowd clapped cheerfully.

Rika noticed Suzaku in the crowd giving an assuring two thumbs-up. Ryo noticed Rika beside him, as she gave a wave back to Suzaku.

"The second battle has been declared... _Selephonic _vs. _Camilo!"_

The crowd applauded again. Henry saw The Samurai War Machines, at the far end of the stage. Alice caught his gaze, before turning away.

"The third battle has been declared... _Here Be Dragons vs. The Henchmen!"_

The crowd applauded again. Matt was on the balcony, keeping track of the pairings. Three had been made, which meant the two remaining bands could only be...

"And the fourth and final battle has been declared... _The BanHammer _vs. _Samurai War Machines_!"

The crowd applauded again. Takato bit his tongue, hoping it wasn't actually his joke that got the Tamers into this predicament.

"All battles have been declared! Audience, please check the boards in the front lobby to see when the battles will perform. As for the bands, good luck and may the best band win!"

The crowd clapped for the final time, as all of the lights were lit. There, Mana shook hands with the musicians onstage one by one, congratulating all the bands on their spectacular band.

One could also see the bands meeting up with their future opponents for some introductions and playful taunting. However, Henry could see Alice's displeased face, as she and her bandmates walked off stage without saying goodbye to Mana, let alone the Tamers.

...

**To Be Continued...**

...

**Author's Note:** That's that. As for The BanHammer's song choice this round, I know it's not one of my best choices :/. I wanted to do a Paramore song this round, and so the two songs that came up were 'Careful' and 'Decode'. The reason why I didn't pick Careful is because the song is angrier and more serious (on the contrary to what Matt warned about in the previous chapter). Plus, I watched Paramore perform Decode on Jimmy Kimmel, and after watching it, I realised Decode as its unique creative work rather than something associated with Twilight. Plus it ties in really well with the plot between Rika and Suzaku.

When I started to realise this story as I wrote the first few chapters, I thought that coming up with bands and band names would have been difficult. Wouldn't you agree, bands have their own style and personality? But then I remembered a quote from _Inception _"...you have to draw from things you know, right?". So I took some inspiration from bands I already knew. If it helps you visualize them, here's a list of the bands and their real-life counterparts.

Starting with _The Saints of Albuquerque_, this band was based roughly on JET, and Ok Go, two of my all-time favourite bands.

_Selephonic_, (name credit goes to crazygal17) was based on Evanescence. Marlena is pretty much based on Amy Lee.

_Here Be Dragons _was inspired by a mix of Tokyo Police Club's look, with Blink-182's demeanour.

_The Henchmen_ were based on Daft Punk and the Bloody Beetroots, since they both where facial coverings as a part of their theatrics.

_Camilo _was based on Arcade Fire, another one of my favourite bands. The name comes from 'Camilo (The Magician)', a song by another Canadian band, Said The Whale. I heard the song while I was shopping in Florida, and thought it was really cute and catchy.

Last but not least is _Helena Undying_, their name based off of My Chemical Romance's song 'Helena'. Inspired by Dream Theater, and the Deftones.

As for why I'm two weeks late of my original deadline (Friday, August 12th), I wanted to squeeze in that chapter while I was working at a day camp for toddlers, when I volunteered to make a video compilation for the kids' graduation presentation to their parents. I've never edited a video before, so it was ridiculously stressing and time-consuming. By the time I had finished it and posted it online that Friday night, it was 1:00 am in the morning and had to shower and get ready to go road tripping to Florida with my family and cousins.

I stayed in Florida for a week, too occupied with tourist-attractions during the day, and card games at night to finish the chapter :/. And when I got home, my sleep schedule was severely off-set from the two days it took to drive from Florida back to Canada, which meant I needed a few days to get it fixed by napping at the right times.

And so I'm back now with the chapter I promised two weeks ago, hoping you followers will forgive the author who has failed you so many times already :/! And to all new readers, that is why it's important to add this your alerts list if stay updated! Review if you have any questions about anything, and I'll try to get a chapter or two in before I go camping for the last time before the summer is over :].

...

**Next Chapter: **Updates on the ark project.

...


	16. Discovery

**Author's Note: **I'm back!

**Disclaimer: **I did not create any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 16: Discovery

* * *

Henry was at his desk, reading up a theory book on programming artificial intelligence. He could still remember Alice's face when she caught his glance and recoiled back with pity and frustration. It bothered him a bit, knowing that the next battle would be muddled with personal feelings.

Henry rubbed his forehead again and continued to read, when the buzzer rang. Henry got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Henry said into the receiver.

"Hey Henry is that you? It's me Shibumi."

"Oh, Mr. Mizuno! I'll open the door." Henry responded and pressed the door-unlock button from his buzzer console. A minute later, Mr. Mizuno (or 'Shibumi' as Henry's father called him) knocked on the condo door and Henry opened it.

"Hey Henry, it's been a while. You've grown quite a lot!" Shibumi greeted.

"Hello Mr. Mizuno." Henry replied happily. "You're here early."

"I couldn't wait. Your father said you've found a Digimon."

"Yeah, he's coming with his Tamer later on."

"Perfect. Well, is your father home? I've brought the equipment he asked for." Mizuno said, gesturing to brown paper shopping bag he was holding.

"Yep, he's in his office with Yamaki." Henry responded, and led Mizuno to Janyu's room. While they walked, they passed by Henry's room where Mizuno glanced at the books in Henry's room, and his father's bass guitar.

"Your room just like your dad's dorm back in university." Mizuno answered.

Henry chuckled. The two of them walked down to where Janyu's office was. Inside the room were Janyu and Yamaki, talking about ark-related issues.

"Hey Tao!" Mizuno replied. "Long time, no see."

"Shibumi!" Janyu greeted. The two shared a brotherly hug.

"It's been too long." Janyu answered.

Yamaki turned towards Yamaki.

"Hey Yamaki!" Mizuno greeted.

"Hello." Yamaki responded.

After the greetings and catching-ups were done, Mizuno picked up the brown bag he brought with him.

"Well, I've brought the wires and the console." Mizuno said, pulling out a tangle of wires grey, red, and blue from the bag.

"All right, let's get them set up." Janyu replied.

The four of them got to work on untangling the wires, and setting up the equipment. As they did so, they talked a bit about the ark, which Janyu claimed was doing great in simulations. Mizuno also asked Henry how he was doing with his part-time studying. Henry said some questions he had during his reading, and Mizuno, Janyu and Yamaki took turns answering, and referring Henry to other books and programs. Yet one thing was left unsaid that morning; the three adults realised Henry was learning much more, and much faster than they could have expected. They could see his determination; a desperation which could be both helpful and harmful to Henry.

While Janyu rebooted his computer after assembling the equipment, the buzzer rang again.

"That must be Matt." Henry said, and went to the buzzer to answer it and unlock the door for Matt. A minute later, Matt showed up at the condo door with Gabumon by his side.

"Hello Henry." Matt greeted.

"Hey Matt. Hey Gabumon."

The three of them went to Janyu's office. Along the way, Matt made a joke as they passed by Henry's room.

"It looks just like my old university dorm!"

* * *

"Hello Matt." Janyu greeted, getting up from his seat.

"Hello Mr. Wong." Matt replied.

"Please, call me Janyu! And these are my colleagues Mizuno, and Yamaki. Mizuno, and Yamaki, meet Matt." And the two researchers gave a friendly wave.

"And you must be Gabumon!" Janyu said cheerfully, bending down on one knee to get to Gabumon's level.

"That's me!" Gabumon answered.

Janyu chuckled. He introduced himself to Gabumon, and Gabumon to Mizuno and Yamaki.

"You're welcome to stay Matt." Janyu said.

"I would if I could," Matt answered, "But I have some errands to run before the next round of BandBlitz."

"Alright then," Janyu replied "We'll see you when you're done?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Matt said, and handed Janyu his Digivice. "Are you going to be alright Gabumon?"

"I'll be fine." Gabumon said, and he and Yamaki continued to acquaint themselves.

"Okay then." Matt chuckled, "well, I'll see everyone later then!" And Janyu led Matt to the door.

"Well, Gabumon," Mizuno said, "Let's begin. Could you sit here for us?"

"Alright." Gabumon replied, and climbed on top of Janyu's black leather office chair. "Will you be my 'doctor' today Mr. Mizuno?"

Mizuno grinned, "You can call me that if you want."

"And what will you be doing today, doctor?"

Mizuno replied, "We're going to be analyzing your digital and pseudo-physical makeup to determine the variables and algorithms that allow you to take corporeal form."

Gabumon gave a clueless stare.

Henry explained, "They'll just be scanning your body to figure out how you exist in the physical world."

"Gee, you could've just said that." Gabumon replied.

Mizuno placed a dozen small, white circular stickers on Gabumon's head and chest; each of them with a small metal prong at the center. Afterwards, Mizuno took the wires, which were connected at one end to a small grey box. At the other end of each wire was a small magnetic clip, which Mizuno attached to a corresponding sticker-prong.

"Finished." Mizuno said, clipping on the last wire.

"Running scans now." Yamaki said, and pressed a few keys on the keyboard to initiate the analysis program.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. But it will take a moment to finish." Mizuno assured Gabumon, taking a seat beside him.

"Alright, doctor." Gabumon said, as he slouched into a comfortable position.

"So Gabumon, if you don't mind my asking, how long have you been here in our world?" Yamaki asked.

"Almost fifteen years". Gabumon replied.

"Then Matt must have been pretty lucky to have you around when the D-Reaper invaded our world." Mizuno commented.

"Haha, maybe." Gabumon answered. "I didn't do too much bite as a rookie."

"Couldn't you have digivolved?" Henry noted.

"I can't." Gabumon explained.

"You can't?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, not in this world anyways. I'm able to Digivolve in the Digital world, but no matter how hard I try to Digivolve here in the real world, I can't."

"How peculiar." Mizuno noted.

"And have you been to the Digital world recently?" Janyu asked.

"No, I haven't."

"The scans are complete." Yamaki stated. On one of the monitors at his desk, the blank screen started tracing a pale green jagged line across a graph. On the other monitor, a silhouette of Gabumon's body was shown emanating a blue aura.

Mizuno looked at the two monitors for a long moment, before making a single comment.

"Weird."

"Oh no, is there something wrong with me doctor?" Gabumon asked.

"Oh, no." Mizuno replied assuringly. "You're perfectly fine Gabumon. Tao, can you locate the data reservoir?"

"I'm on it." Janyu replied. He hooked up Matt's Digivice to his computer, and his blank screen started to fill with blocked lines of letters, numbers and symbols.

"The data reservoir?" Henry asked.

Mizuno answered, "Every Digimon has a Digi-Core. It contains the codes and programs that make up the Digimon's bodily functions, conscience, even character. But when any Digimon enters our world, there is too much data and energy required to take physical shape."

Mizuno pulled up a chair beside Janyu. "So a majority of it is stored within cyberspace as a 'data reservoir'. The Digivice acts like a router for the data reservoir: downloading and uploading segments of data so that the Digimon can heal, learn, and digivolve back and forth."

Yamaki continued further, "What the Firewall does is prevent any incoming data transfers into the physical world from Digimon data reservoirs."

"So why am I still here?" Gabumon asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Mizuno answered. "If we can figure out where your data reservoir is, then we can help bring the other Digimon into the real world without bringing down the Firewall."

Janyu continued, "We've hypothesized that your data reservoir may be stored on your Digivice, almost as an evolutional response to the time you've lived here. However..." Janyu scrolled through the data on his screen. "The code here doesn't imply that the data-reservoir is stored on your Digivice. On top of that, when I try to locate where the data reservoir is, I get this." He then typed a command into the computer. The monitor paused for a second before it flooded with unending lines of letters and symbols.

* * *

The three scientists left Janyu's computer alone, hoping they would reach an end to the code. Yet after half an hour, the lines kept coming. They then searched for clues using the connection to Gabumon, but the outcome was similar; endless pages filled with programming gibberish. Henry once learned from his father that the code that makes up a Digimon isn't similar to the code used in device firmwares. Mizuno described it further to Henry and Gabumon:

"A Digimon's code keeps changing as if it were organic tissue; deleting, regenerating, and differentiating to help satisfy the Digimon's need. And the more the Digimon evolves, the more indecipherable the code gets."

Janyu, Yamaki and Mizuno stared at the pages of code, jotting down notes and passing around theories. Henry tried to help as much as he could, inputting his own hypotheses and suggestions, some of which helped the discussion at the beginning. But as it progressed, more advanced terms and theories were brought up. Henry became lost, and the effort needed to explain each new concept kept increasing. After a point, Henry realised he would be more of a help if he didn't interrupt their trains of thought every time for explanations. And so the circle of three scientists became impermeable. Henry sat beside Gabumon, watching helplessly.

* * *

After an hour of discussing, Matt arrived. Janyu removed the wires and stickers from Gabumon, and the three scientists and Henry escorted him to the door.

"Doctor Mizuno," Gabumon asked, "Why did you and Mr. Wong create Digimon?"

Everyone else, including Matt looked at Mizuno, curious for his answer.

"To be honest," Mizuno answered. "The word 'create' implies that we 'made' Digimon."

"So you didn't create us?"

"Somewhat. I guess you could say our team 'discovered' Digimon. We created the basic parts for the earliest Digimon, but bringing those parts to life was..."

Mizuno knelt down to Gabumon's level.

"It was nothing short of a miracle."

Gabumon nodded, grinning with a mixture of bewilderment and enlightenment. He and Mizuno shook hands, and then Gabumon walked out the door to Matt. After they left, Janyu, Yamaki, and Mizuno continued their discussion while Henry sat down in silence.

_Miracle. _The word haunted Henry. He realised would take nothing short of that to figure out the mystery to bring Terriermon and the rest of the Digimon back home.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's a wrap. I know it's been almost two months. All I can say is that senior year is painful.

I'm sure many of you guys do have some questions about the 'Digi-theory' I use in this chapter. I tried my best with my research, but I had to make up some mechanics to help explain why Gabumon is still in the physical world, and why he and the other first season Digi-Destined weren't involved in the invasion of the D-Reaper. If it's still unclear to you, here's a simpler explanation of how it works (that isn't in Mizuno-speak).

In the digital world, a Digimon's Digi-Core (mentioned in the series as the Digimon's soul) remains as one piece:

*Digital World* *Physical World*

[Digimon (Digi-Core)] nothing

But in the physical world, the Digi-Core is split, and part of it is left as a 'data-reservoir'.

*Digital World* *Physical World*

[Data Reservoir (Digi-Core)] - [Digimon (Digi-Core)]

The Data Reservoir exists in a dimension within the Digital World, simply named 'cyberspace'. Cyberspace is connected to the Digital World the same way the 'spirit world' or 'ethereal realm' is related to the physical world.

And as mentioned in the story, there is a flow of data that connects the Data reservoir and the Digimon. When a Digimon in the physical world digivolves, data is 'downloaded' from the data reservoir to the Digimon to make up for the growing and increase in power. Similarly, when a Digimon in the physical world de-digivolves, data is sent back to the data reservoir to make up for shrinking and loss of power. Data is sent back and forth in the same way when the Digimon heals itself, learns new things, or absorbs the data of a defeated Digimon.

And so what the Firewall does is this:

*Digital World* *Firewall* *Physical World*

[Data Reservoir (Digi-Core)] -/ [Digimon (Digi-Core)]

The firewall prevents incoming data flow from the Digital World.

Of course this mechanism isn't what the original writers for season three thought of. Perhaps they thought of something else. I just had to make it up to fill the plot-hole of "If the Tamers' Digimon are gone, how come Gabumon's still in Shinjuku eating pizza all day?"

And so I hope I haven't confused any readers out there. But to be honest, if you were to re-watch season three, you would realise that there were some pretty advanced concepts brought up in the show for children: from singularities and hyperspace-travel, to existentialism and the purpose of life. So I think it wouldn't be too harsh if I invented some of my own theory for the storyline. I just hope I do just as well as writers when it comes to explaining it.

As for the next chapter, I can't give a solid deadline but I forecast it should come around before the end of November. I know I'm a slow writer, but there are simply many other things I must do.

Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to leave a review. But please don't try to poke holes in the Digi-Theory. I'll plug what holes I can, but try not to overthink the theory.

**Next Chapter: **Machines vs. Hammer


	17. The Samurai War Machines

**Author's Note: **I've been thinking about this chapter for quite sometime... Hopefully this will sate my faithful readers :]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or songs mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Samurai War Machines

* * *

"Ready?"

"I'm ready." Gabumon replied to Mizuno, reclining into the Janyu's leather office chair, as Mizuno attached the round stickers to Gabumon's body.

"Shouldn't you be helping the band out?" Yamaki asked.

"Matt's got everything covered." Gabumon replied.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Jay-Z cried to the roaring crowd. He stood on a platform in the middle of the crowd. "Welcome to the semi-final round of this year's Shinjuku BandBlitz! Today we'll decide who will be our fourth and last contender in the BandBlitz Finals! For all you first-timers, this is how today's event is gonna roll."

The crowd grew silent as if it were one body listening attentively.

"One band will play for a maximum of three minutes. Then the second band will play, also for three minutes max. Each round, the Judges will award points to each band for sound, visuals, creativity, and entertainment. At the end of three rounds, the band with the most points will go on to the BandBlitz finals. And so here are your bands for today!"

The crowd followed the spotlight towards one end of the theatre.

"On the red stage, we have two-year veterans, one time finalists, the loud and ferocious Samurai War Machines!"

The curtains were drawn, revealing Alice and the band on a stage at one end of The Lazarus Pit.

"On the blue stage, we have BandBlitz freshmen. The underdogs of surprising potential. Please welcome The BanHammer!"

The curtains were drawn, revealing The Tamers onstage at the opposite end of the Pit. Rika glanced towards one of the theatre's old balcony seats. There, Matt stood beside Mimi watching intensely.

"Alright, opening up with Flyleaf's _I'm so Sick, _here are the Samurai War Machines!"

A fat and raunchy bass line roared throughout the stage. Alice stepped up to the microphone, with no guitar.

_I will break, into your thoughts, with what's written on my heart. I will break._

The band was drenched with red floodlights as all four musicians played the furious riff.

_I'm so sick, infected with, where I live, let me live without this, empty bliss, selfishness... I'm so sick._

* * *

"Here take a pick." Janyu said, holding out a blue pill in one hand, and a red pill in the other.

"What's the difference?" Gabumon asked.

"Strawberry and blueberry." Janyu replied.

Gabumon, shrugged and took the red pill. It turned out to be cherry flavoured.

* * *

"Alright, let's see what the Judges have given for their score." Jay-Z remarked.

The spotlight turned to Mana in one of the other balcony seats of the theatre. "The Samurai War Machines have earned 34 points!" he cried.

A large screen underneath her balcony lit up with the numbers in each category:

_Sound: 9_

_Visuals: 8_

_Creativity: 8_

_Entertainment: 9_

"Wow, look at those numbers. I'm surprised they wouldn't have given more considering Alice is doing the lead vocals for today's event." The spotlight turned back to Jay-Z. "Alright, next up, we have on the blue stage, performing _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse, please experience The BanHammer!"

The stage opened up, as Takato counted the beats before breaking into the song. Henry and Ryo grinded into the riff. Rika had her back turned towards the audience, revealing a long pole attached to her back. At the end of the pole was a large metal brick painted to look gilded and embossed: a war hammer.

Rika turned around to face the crowd. "Are you ready to party!"

The crowd hollered. Rika could make out Suzaku howling near the front of the crowd.

The sound broke out, and Rika and the crowd began to dance.

_Ohh baby, don't you know I suffer. Ohh baby, can you hear my moan? You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go?_

The beat became slower, and the melody more enticing. Rika began to sway her hips.

_Ohh, you set my soul alight. Ohh, you set my soul alight._

Ryo and Henry chanted into the microphones.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night, and the superstars sucked into the supermassive... glaciers melting in the dead of night, and the superstars sucked into the supermassive..._

The main riff was repeated, as Rika began screaming into the microphone.

_Supermassive Black Hole!_

* * *

A dozen lines of code appeared on computer screen, which the three scientists and Gabumon crowded around.

"Hmm." Yamaki said.

"Hmm." Janyu replied.

"Fascinating." Mizuno said.

"What?" The other two scientists and Gabumon said.

"Judging from what this says..."

The two scientists and Gabumon endured Mizuno's dramatic pause.

"You don't like cherry flavoured jelly beans!"

* * *

Mana was at the balcony again. "The BanHammer has scored 33 points!"

Sound: 9

Visuals: 8

Creativity: 8

Entertainment: 8

"The BanHammer trails behind the War Machines by one point!"

* * *

"Hold still." Yamaki assured.

Gabumon kept giggling.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just ticklish there."

Yamaki tried to fasten the falling sticker to Gabumon's side, as Gabumon writhed with glee.

* * *

"All right, opening up the second round with Evanescence's _Imaginary_, The Samurai War Machines!"

Alice was sitting on stage at a beautiful grand piano, playing a solemn melody while singing.

_Awww, paper flowers!_

The band broke out into the heavy riff. Then the music calmed down to emphasize the notes on Alice's piano.

_I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story. _

The music became loud and growly again. The stage lights weaved in and out the audience.

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me._

* * *

Mizuno was fiddling with Matt's Digivice using a screw driver. He lightly tapped on one of the wires.

"Oww!" Gabumon cried.

"Okay, it's this wire."

* * *

"35 points!" Mana cried.

Sound: 9

Visuals: 9

Creativity: 9

Entertainment: 8

"Triple 9's!" Jay-Z remarked. "That brings the War Machines to 69 points. Let's see if their opponents can catch up to them. On the blue stage with The Dead Weather's _Hang You From The Heavens, _The BanHammer!"

The spot lights dimmed on the blue stage. Takato began drumming. Ryo strummed a few muted chords, testing the growl of his overdrive pedal. Henry started playing the loud resonating bass line.

_I never know how to treat you, you say I love you but it ain't true. I'm walking away now. One step forward, back two._

A loud crash on the cymbals shook the air.

_I like to grab you by the hair, and hang you up from the heavens._

A brief silence, and then Takato began drumming again.

_I don't know how to let you go, or if I should keep you. I don't know how to let you know. I really do got a reason._

Another loud crash on the cymbals. Henry fumbled noticeably on the bass line. Matt winced.

_I like to grab you by the hair, and drag you to the devil._

Henry could see Alice and Jared smirking on stage. His palms were soaked in sweat. Rika retreated into the darkness onstage. The spotlight loomed over Takato as he began playing a steady beat on the toms. The beat grew louder, and louder until the stage shook with all of the musicians strumming, plucking, hitting and screaming on stage.

* * *

Gabumon was sitting on the chair colouring, as the scientists observed brain patterns on the screen.

"Argh." Gabumon cried.

"What is it?" Janyu asked.

"I keep breaking the crayons."

He opened his paws to reveal the blue crayon snapped into three pieces.

* * *

"36 points!"

Sound: 9

Visuals: 9

Creativity: 8

Entertainment: 10

"A 10 point category! That brings the BanHammer to 69 points as well! The third round will be the tiebreaker of the event!"

Rika could see Alice and Jered in a conversation on stage. Although the lights were dimmed, she could make out an argument taking place.

"Hey guys." Rika said to her bandmates, "Let's change our third song."

* * *

"Alright, tell me what you've read."

"Little Red Riding Hood went to see her grandmother. But it turned out to be the Big Bad Wolf, and tried to eat her. Then the lumberjack came and made the Big Bad Wolf spit up Riding Hood's grandmother."

Mizuno and Yamaki were staring at the computer screen intently, observing Gabumon's brain patterns.

Gabumon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Janyu asked.

"I wonder what would've happened if the Big Bad Wolf chewed before he swallowed."

* * *

"The red stage with their final song, _Diamond Eyes _by The Deftones, here are the Samurai War Machines!"

Jared stepped up to the microphone this time, as Alice strapped on her guitar.

The music broke out into a heavy, chunky beat.

_To the edge, 'till we all get off. I will take, you away with me. Once and for all._

The music grew loud and mesmerizing. Alice sang harmony to Jared's vocals.

_Time will see us realign. Diamonds reign across the sky. Shower me into the same, realm._

The band went back to the same, chunky beat of the verse.

_Calculate, I'll embrace, Hold on. Right away, outer space, with me. Once and for all._

The spotlights weaved through the crowd again, as the crowd flailed their hands into the air.

_Time will see us realign, Diamonds reign across the sky. Shower me into the same, realm._

The band repeated the chorus, before breaking into the intro verse riff. The music became a senseless, primal fury, as the crowd threw their fists into the air. Jared threw bloodcurdling screams into the microphone as the band was soaked in red light. All too suddenly, the riff stopped.

_When the coffin shakes, and the needle breaks, come right away, with me, come on, you're sick? Once and for all._

The band went for one final chorus, dazing the crowd with the hypnotic rhythm.

_Time will see us realign, Diamonds reign across the sky. Shower me into the same realm._

The music paused. Alice held her guitar up high towards to the spot light. Then she dropped her guitar down as the music broke into the same primal fury as before. Lights went on and off, and the crowd thrashed about in a crazed fever of heavy metal.

Then the music stopped as Jared gave one more guttural cry.

The crowd applauded furiously.

"Unbelievable!" Jay-Z announced. "This has got to be one of the best performances ever at BandBlitz! Let's see what the Judges have to say."

The spotlight turned towards the balcony.

"37 points!"

Sound: 9

Visuals: 9

Creativity: 9

Entertainment: 10

"A 10 and triple 9's!" Jay-Z cried.

The crowd kept on applauding. Ryo turned towards Takato, who gave a worried look. Rika could make out Suzaku applauding crazily for the War Machines. Henry didn't know what to think. He didn't believe the Tamers could win this round. And did it even matter if they did so? Thanks to Gabumon, he and his Father knew they're actually much farther at bringing Terriermon and the other Digimon home than they thought they were. The Tamers watched helplessly. Matt and Mimi sat uselessly.

"Hey." Rika gripped Henry's jacket, interrupting his train of thought. "If you don't get your act together, I swear to God I'll kick your ass."

Henry, Ryo and Takato could see the fire in her eyes. Rika wasn't screwing around this time. She then went to Ryo, and Ryo undid the straps of the war hammer.

* * *

"Still, nothing." Mizuno said. "The code is unreadable."

"What does that mean?" Gabumon asked.

"It means we still don't know where the data reservoir is located." Janyu answered.

Gabumon sat back in the chair. For a moment, he could catch the sound of at the Lazarus Pit. The roar of the crowd and the flashing lights all connected through the microphones and cameras of peoples' cellphones. They came to him like a faint scent from far away.

* * *

"For our last and final song of the event, we have performing the Trent Reznor cover of Led Zeppelin's _Immigrant Song_, please experience The BanHammer!"

"What?" Matt said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

Matt didn't answer back, gripping the handrails in anxiety as he awaited the band to start.

The lights on stage were dim, save for the blue ambience lights at the back of the stage. A thick fog covered the band. Henry played an ominous chord on the keyboard, which sounded like booming horns. Rika stood at the stage front with one foot on top of a speaker. The fog started to settle, and the crowd could see her silhouette holding the war hammer.

Then Takato broke into a swift beat onto the drums while Henry switched to a choppy bass line, emphasizing the beat of the song. The lights blinked on and off.

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ah! Ah-ah-ahhh-ah! _

Ryo struck a sickeningly overdriven note on his guitar.

_We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow. The hammer of the Gods will drive our ships to new lands, to fight the whore, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming._

Ryo swiftly strummed guitar to match the tone of the song. Rika's vocals became more tortured and bloodcurdling.

_On we sweep with threshing oar. Our only goal will be the western shore!_

The music reverted back to the intro riff. Rika and the crowd were dancing and thrashing about.

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ah! _

Rika waved the hammer in the air like a warrior proclaiming victory.

The crowd screamed along. _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah!_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow. How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore, of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords._

Ryo switched to overdrive, itching the strings furiously with his pick.

_On we sweep with threshing oar. Our only goal will be the western shore!_

The band went back to the intro riff. Rika raised the war hammer in the air, as the crowd headbanged and shook their fists with the beat.

_So now you'd better stop, and rebuild all ruins, for peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing._

The Ryo struck notes in descending pitch, sounding like finger nails against a chalkboard. Rika yelped louder and louder, now pounding the stage floor with the hammer feverishly.

_Ahh-ahh-ahh!_

The music grew louder. Ryo activated his delay pedal adding layers of notes to the rhythm. Henry smashed keys on his keyboard.

_Ahh-ahh-ahh!_

Rika set the hammer down on its head and trod around the pole seductively.

_Ahh-ahh-ahh!_

Rika began grinded against the pole, before knocking it down to run to the front of the stage. Ryo added more layers to the noise, sounding like a symphony of broken brass and carnal choir.

_Ahh-ahh-ahh!_

Ryo and Henry played harder and louder, as the song reached the climate of its heat and fervour.

_Ahh-ahh-ahh!_

The drums and the guitar stopped. The sound of booming horns could be heard.

The crowd thundered with applause and screams. Matt eased his grip on the rail of the balcony. Win or lose, the round was finished.

"Amazing!" Jay-Z shouted. "What an electric performance from the BanHammer! But will it be enough to push them onto the finals?"

The spotlight turned towards the balcony.

"The BanHammer has received..."

The crowd, the two bands, and the emcee all stood silently.

"38 points!"

Sound: 10

Visuals: 9

Creativity: 9

Entertainment: 10

"Double 9's and double 10's! And that will push the BanHammer into the Finals!"

Matt let go of the handrail. Though he was too lost in his thoughts to respond to Mimi.

Henry rubbed his sore fingers. Through the ocean of applause he could see the darkened red stage vacant of a band.

Rika could see Suzaku and his friend hollering furiously along with the rest of the audience.

Ryo could guess who Rika was staring towards.

Takato was too spent to get up.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's chapter 17. I know I promised this chapter sometime earlier, but you know... life happens :/. TBH, I've lately taken up filming as a hobby, and I've started drawing again. Ever since I lost my iPod, I detached myself from music... yet there's this one song I keep listening to, and whenever I do I remember the Tamers and how much I wished to finish this... It's been almost a year since I've started this, and I hope I get to finish this story by the end of this year the latest. I'll just keep pushing on towards my goal ;o;!

Anyways, not much in terms of notes. The style of writing may seem a bit different... I blame my Writer's Craft course for that. I'm trying to maintain the style of writing I had when I started it, but my teacher's got my head whirling. Review anyone?

**Next Chapter: **Prom night.


	18. Prom Night Part I

**Author's Note: **Same excuses... :/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the lyrics used in this story.

...

...

* * *

Chapter 18: Prom Night (part I)

* * *

"Hey Terriermon." Henry said. "Well, we're performing again." The screen of his Digivice continued to glow white with no response. "I have to admit, this project of ours is getting crazy. I can't remember the last time I've opened a university textbook!" Henry paused, pondering whether that was a good thing or not. "We're not competing or anything right now, just making some extra money. Still, wish us luck, and one day we'll..." Henry swallowed any promise he was about to make. "We'll see if we can figure out a way to see you guys again."

"There you are." a voice called out. It was Robert, drummer of _The Disorderlies_. "It's time."

* * *

The lights flashed on and off as Henry's Keyboard hummed to the steady dance beat of Takato's drums. The music grew louder and louder and then stopped abruptly while Ryo shredded three sickly distorted notes. Rika stepped up to the microphone.

_Hello little boys, little toys, we're the dreams you believe in. Crawling up the walls, running down your face. Razor sharp, razor clean, feel the weapon sensation on your back, with loaded guns._

A screech from the guitar, and the music's pulse grew heavier, and louder.

_Now hold onto me pretty baby. If you want to fly. I'm gonna melt the fever sugar, rolling back your eyes._

Yet another screech from Ryo, and the pulse erupted into a raunchy rhythm.

_We're gonna ride the race cars. We're gonna dance on fire. We're the girls Le Disko. Supersonic Overdrive._

* * *

Rika stepped down from backstage in a hurry. "What's her case?" Ryo asked.

"You know," Takato explained. "It's that boy again."

While the rest of the Tamers were abandoned backstage, The _Disorderlies _began their set list. Matt and Tyson agreed to have their bands back each other for tonight's entertainment. Though it meant splitting the earnings, the Tamers were happy to do if it meant jamming out with their friends Robert, Scott and Kelvin at the end of the show.

Scott, the timid front-man, manned the microphone with a seafarer's bravery. Kelvin and Robert pounded on the bass and drums. They began the slow beat to "Where is my mind?" by _The Pixies:_

_With your feet in the air, and your head on the ground..._

* * *

Rika wandered through the crowd, taking second glances at crowds of people when the lights flickered back on at intervals. Ryo followed a safe distance behind.

* * *

Matt was backstage. He much enjoyed the _Disorderlies_ choice of music this time around. But before he could let go of his mind's anchor, a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Matt."

Matt turned around. "Hey Sora."

* * *

Henry and Takato were by the punch-bowl, watching the graduates enjoy their prom.

"Hey Henry," Takato asked. Henry postponed his sip of jello-flavoured water. "Do you ever stop to regret any of this?"

"Regret any of what?"

"Ever forming the band in the first place."

...

_But your head will collapse and there will be nothing in it, and you'll ask yourself..._

* * *

Rika found Suzaku near the back of the dining hall, slow dancing with another girl in his grade. Slowly, their lips met.

* * *

"So you finally decided to see my new band." Matt said proudly.

"Haven't you remembered anything from your old one?" Sora asked.

* * *

"I don't know," Henry replied. "What is there to regret?"

All of a sudden, a firm hand rested on Henry's shoulder. It was a Jared, the bass player of the _Samurai War Machines_. A pleading Alice followed behind. "Just leave them alone!"

Jared couldn't hear her in all his rage. He howled at Henry. "So you think you guys could just take away BandBlitz from us, did you? You think you could beat us and walk away?"

Henry could smell the alcohol coming from Jared's mouth. Before Henry could reply, a sympathetic Takato stepped in between them. "We're sorry you guys didn't make it. It's just a contest."

Before he could say anything else, Jared landed a huge fist into Takato's face.

* * *

_Where is my mind?_

* * *

Rika walked away. Her eyes were too full of tears to see Ryo in front of her, and she ended up bumping into him. Ryo held her briefly, with a weary passion in his eyes. Rika tore away.

* * *

_Where is my mind?_

* * *

One of the female seniors shrieked from the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

* * *

_Where is my mind?_

* * *

Jared landed another punch in Takato's face before Henry tackled him to the ground. Jared broke free, and the crowd dispersed to surround the brawl. Jared charged at Henry, and Henry swiftly dodged him. Jared stopped and then turned around to attack his target. Henry dodged few punches, and stopped a few more before landing a knee into Jared's stomach. Jared bent forward, trying to regain some air. Henry walked away, but Jared charged one more. This time a couple of seniors stepped in to restrain Jared and remove him from the dining hall.

The graduates regrouped, and the music continued as always. Rika sat somewhere in the room, away from Suzaku and Ryo. Sora attended to Takato's bleeding face. Henry left the dining hall. Matt covered his face in guilt. _The Disorderlies _continued.

_Where is my mind?_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_**Author's Note:**_Well, it's been a long time. What can I say to my faithful readers? Thank you for hooking this story up to your e-mail reminders! If any are still out there, I hope I can pull out part two of this chapter sometime soon.

**Next Chapter: **Prom Night (Part II)


End file.
